Protective Edward
by girlfrakes
Summary: Edward loves Bella and wants to keep her safe. Bella is Bella. She is stubborn, clumsy, and sometimes just a normal teen who doesn't think. So what happens when Edward warns her to take her safety more seriously or else. Warning there is spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Protective Edward

I can't believe it. I can't believe I did this. Edward is going to be so upset because he is so anal about my safety. Granted I am a human and compared to him I am fragile. My land a vampire is indestructable except for total dismemberment and fire. Like really when is that going to happen in life. Not often that is for sure, and it is not like anything bad happened here. I got a ticket coming home from Port Angelese after racing there to get a book I need for the paper in English.

Dang! It is not like Edward doesn't speed most of the time too. Ok, so I forgot my seatbeat. Well, actually I like not wearing it when he is not around because he is such a mother hen. At least he can't read my mind so maybe I don't have to tell him about it. As long as Alice doesn't forsee anything I should be ok. She was busy today too planning the end of the year bash at the Cullens. Keeping things normal for me is going to be my death.

_Flashback_

"_Bella I have agreed to change you after we marry," Edward said will kissing my neck. As we get closer to the change date or the wedding date, he gets more lovey. He seems to be feeling more able to control himself. "I still want you to have all the stuff a normal girl graduating from high school has. End of the year party is one of those things you will thank me for later."_

_I scoff, "I like I will remember. You yourself have said that you don't remember much from before changing" I so hate having a spectacle made of me or worse yet being the center of attention. My lot in life is being the wallflower._

"_Belle, I still remember big stuff like graduating,"he smirked._

"_You remember graduating because you have done it like a gazillion times," I come back._

"_Still you are having a party and that is that. Think of Charlie, he will get to have this memory as well," he said._

_I couldn't argue there so I said nothing as I noticed that Edwards experssion is changing to a more serious one as he cleared his throat. "Ah love, I need to talk to you about another thing as well," he said with his tone of voice changing completely. "Alice had a vision the other day when you took my car to town to get some things you needed."_

_I purposely avoided his direct gaze at me because I could guess what was coming next. Yes, I did not wear my seatbelt into and back from town. I guess I was a bad girl, but really it was only about 10 miles around trip, and nothing happened. Dang there was no escaping Alice-vision._

_Edward put his finger under my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. I can play this game too because I will just look through my lashes at him. "Isabella, look at me," he ordered." No escaping the you know you did wrong tone, so I looked up. "Alice told me she had a vision of you getting into a little fender bender, no fault of yours."_

"_Hey, that didn't even happen so someone saw wrong or a human changed their mind," I spoke up._

_Placing his fingers over my mouth to shush me, he continue, "Thank goodness nothing happened, and it would not have been your fault either. That is not why I am bring this up, but you know why I am mentioning this don't you, young lady," he said._

_Blinking fast I mummbled, "Damn Pixie."_

"_Stop," he commanded, "you wouldn't have to worry about the Pixie if you were taking care of yourself. Bella sometimes I feel like you are about two and I have to remember you constantly how to take care of yourself."_

"_But nothing happened," I whispered._

"_That is not the point," he continued, "it could have, and if it did you would have gotten hurt. So for pity's sake what should you have been doing. I know you know exactly what I am talking about or you wouldn't be actively avoiding me."_

_I felt like the two year old he was discribing. "I know, I know. I should have had my stupid seat belt on. But really Edward can't I be like every other teen out there and be a little careless every once in a while."_

_Now he was looking down right mad. Stupid me I forget Edward is protect because he loves me so. I love him too, and most of the time I am a careful, law abiding teen._

"_Absolutely not, Isabella," he whispered in a very domineering voice. If it were possible to disappear I would. "You know your safety is the most important thing to me and don't even think of saying if you were like me this wouldn't be an issue." Now the Edward attempt to calm down begins by him pinching the bridge of his nose. I can't help but wonder what that does but joking now is not in my best interest._

"_Isabella, sometimes I wonder if a good old fashioned spanking wouldn't spark some desire to take better care of yourself. I love you and I refuse to allow you to take chances with your safety," he ordered. "Are we clear on this?"_

"_Crystal," I mummered. I really did feel like a naughty child at this moment. "I'm sorry Edward. I do love you," I smiled._

"_I know you do as I love you too, but Bella I am warning you," he said in all seriousness. "If I find out you fail to do something else you can easily do to protect yourself, I am not going to just threaten to spank. Got it?" His eyes bore into mine leaving no room for question or joke._

"_I got it," I said_

And now here I am sitting in Edward's car in my driveway holding a ticket for not only speeding but not wearing my seatbelt. Next, right on cue my cell vibrates with a text message. Oh my God, please for once don't let it be Edward. I pick up the phone and click to find a message from Alice.

With a big sigh of relief I read..._Call me now!_

I dial Alice's number and wait mere milliseconds for her to pick up. "Alice please tell me you haven't talked to Edward, I can explain," I breathed.

"No, I haven't talked to him," she said, "but Bella he can read my mind. When he finds this out you are toast."

"Can't we somehow not tell him," I whined. I so hate to whine but the thought of being spanked by Edward is anything but pleasant. I trust him not to do damage but I know I would feel it.

"Bella, the only thing saving you now is that he is hunting with Jasper and Emmett," she continued. "He is fanantical about checking up on you through my mind. Honestly, Bella you are so accident prone why would you purposely take a chance like speeding with out wearing your seatbelt."

"Dag gum it, sometimes I just want to be a teen, and nothing happened other than getting a ticket," I responded

"I know I saw," she confirmed. "How will you hide that from him without my saying anything, and won't Charlie find out?"

"That is the easy one. I got the ticket outside of Port Angeles so I pay it there and nothing will ever get to Charlie. Now it is Edward I need to keep this from," I whispered.

"Edward is like the KGB when it comes to you," Alice said. "And where will you get the money to pay the ticket?"

"You didn't see that," I sarcastically replied. "I have money saved up from working at the sporting goods store. So, I just use that. Come on Alice you got to be able to save me here. You owe me."

"Owe you do I. Well, maybe but I am telling you that Edward is like a dog with a bone when it comes to you and your safety. Although I will say I don't relish the thought of what he will do when he finds this out," she said. "I am telling you from being on the receiving end of an Edward Cullen spanking that it is not fun."

Just hearing spanking combined with Edward Cullen's name makes me cringe. "Alice please help me. I know I should not have been so careless, and really I just wasn't thinking," I said.

"Gosh Bells I don't know," pondered Alice, "if he finds out I helped you keep something like this from him he will probably tan my hide too or worse tell Jasper."

"Tell Jasper," I said distracted a little. "What would that do?"

"Look Bella, you are a Cullen woman really, and Cullen men don't like to see their women in danger at all for any reason," she breathed. "And when they are in danger due to their own lack of judgement, it is worse. Jasper was ready to spank me after Italy when I took off without him. If he finds out I helped you hide something like this from Edward well it won't be pretty. Let me tell you something a vampire's bottom is one thing that is just as sensitive as a human's although it can't be permanently damaged. Still, it is really embarrassing to have trouble sitting for an extended period of time. In the Cullen family the men do not hestitate to spank a misbehaving female. Get my drift?"

"Yeah, I got it," I whimpered. "Still Alice please help me. I mean you can work on the upcoming party so you are honestly not thinking about your vision. In the mean time I will take care of the ticket and promise to be super careful and do all those things I should. Please Alice I am begging you as sister to sister."

"Oh you are good Bella, and you know we are besties," she beamed. "Ok I will but I need to get off here and get on the computer because I can see the guys are heading home, and if Edward catches this conversation it wiil not be good for either of us."


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am sitting in the driveway outside my house trying to figure out a way to not let Edward know about my little lapse in judge. If he finds out it will not be good for either Alice or I it seems. This is all so complicated because it is not like I can just turn around and go back to Port Angelese and take care of things. For one, Edward is going to be back any minute and if I am still gone there will be questions when I get back. The fewer questions there are the better.

Leave it to me to find the one paternally driven vampire in the world, but oh my, is he a cute one. Since leaving little room for discussion about my soon to be return trip to Port A is of the upmost importance, I have to have a plausible story. Too bad taking a trip to the bigger town with human friends wasn't that believable. Wait, maybe it can be since I am on the committee to decorate for the upcoming Top Ten Banquet.

For once Edward's incessant demand to make my life normal and complete' with all the rights of academic passage crossed off, might just prove to be useful. Lauren and I are that committee from student council. Even if lover boy may not like it, going to Port Angelese for decorations is completely necessary. Granted I will have to be nice and probably shop, but I can gag my way through it and take care of my little indiscretion.

Quickly before I lose my nerve, I dial my cell phone for Ms. Lauren, and wouldn't you know it, but the call goes to voice mail. Well, ok put on my sweet Bella voice and prepare to enter ditz land.

"Hi Lauren, sorry I missed you, but since we are on the banquet decorating committee, I was thinking we needed to head to Port A to get some decoration. This has to be done soon so call me and let me know when we can take care of this. Oh, by the way I also have to run a little errand to take care of something, so I hope you won't mind. Later Bella."

I pat my back jean pocket where my recent speeding slash seat beat ticket is hiding. I have to remember to put this in my purse. The last thing I need is for Edward to find it, and I will feel so much better when the fine is paid and this citation is burned. I smile to myself thinking that this is one time when fire destruction is a good thing.

My ringing cell phone brings me back to reality as I flip it open and say, "Hello."

"Hey baby girl," a velvety voice hums in my ear, "I'm home."

"Great," I sigh, "I missed you."

"I missed you as well," Edward breathes, "I will be over to see you soon and get my car. Oh and isn't Charlie working a late shift tonight?"

"Ah yeah," I respond feeling a little confused, "he is covering Murdock's shift since he sprained his ankle, why?"

"No reason, love," purrs my man, "I was just looking forward to spending some uninterrupted quality time with my fiance. Okay?"

Smiling to myself I say, "No problemo, senor, you can spend all the time with me you want." Tonight though needs to be one with few words because I don't want to let the wrong one slip. I am not a good fibber so the less said the better.

"Great," he said, "I will be there in a flash. Oh, do you have any idea what is up with the pixie? When we came home, I heard her mind sing the alphabet song while planning your graduation party."

"No idea," I squeak. "Maybe she just wants to make sure you don't spoil my surprise at that party."

"Maybe," he trails off, "but I think something more is going on. Never mind though I just want to get over to your house to see my girl. Be there soon."

I immediately start fidgeting because Edward the bloodhound is already trying to find out what is up. This is not good. Definitely need to make sure that talking is kept to a minimum. My mouth is just not good at keeping secrets, even though this is a necessary one. I don't want to stress my hot vamp with my little oversight today. Nothing happened so the less he knows the better.

While deep in thought, I feel a pair of icy lips tenderly kiss right behind my ear. Talk about being quiet as a mouse, I didn't even hear him come in. "Hi baby," he whispers as I feel my insides turn to jello. "I'm back."

"That you are," I stumble with my words. "Ahhhh how was hunting?"

"Great," he continues in that low husky voice his. You know death by Edward talking would not be such bad way to go. "I actually enjoyed the guy time."

"You need guy time, you know," I gasp. I have to try to think even if he is dazzling me by just being himself.

My cell phone intrudes into our little cocoon, but I see that Lauren is returning my call. Show time, please God don't let me screw up now. I swear if you let me get through this that I will be the best driver, seat belt wearer ever.

Flipping my phone open on the last ring, I try to politely say, "Hi."

"Hi Beeeelllaaa," Lauren chants. Can't this girl ever talk like a normal person I wonder while I inadvertently roll my eyes and hear Edward stifle a chuckle. "I see you called. Want to take care of that decoration shopping tomorrow?"

Sighing in total relief since pulling my little deception off might just work, I respond with a very cheerful, "Absolutely, sounds great."

"Since we are going to the Port, we like have to shop for banquet outfits, right. I mean we are seniors and have a reputation to uphold," Lauren babbles.

"Ah of course, we can do a little shopping," I agree. Remember all bad deeds have some kind of penitence to do. If clothes shopping with Lauren, the human version of Alice minus the cute personality, is my type of hail Mary for telling a white lie then so be it.

"Yeah, cool," she continues, "and we will go to that little Italian restaurant that is so good. And what is your errand that you mentioned?"

I jump a little as my man places his cool chin on my shoulder. Vampire hearing is not a welcomed ability when trying to hide something. I feel his arms tighten around my waist as I catch his brow furrow as I am sure he is wondering what my little errand is as well.

"Oh it is no biggie," I talk quickly, "I just have to take care of a bill that I forgot to pay. Yes, even Bella Swan forgets things from time to time." Stop rambling Bella, even Edward knows it is a big signal for me being up to something. The spider is so right when saying, 'Oh what a tangle web we weave..."

"Ok," giggles the annoying girl. "It is nice to know that perfect Beelllla messes up too. So will going right after school work for you? I mean I want to get there ASAP so we can do some real shopping. You know what I mean?"

"Works for me," I say thinking that this web is starting to become immobilizing. I feel a headache beginning just as I spy Edward pinching the bridge of his nose which means it times to get him thinking of other things. All the while my subconscious is repeating the mantra never again, never again, just be safe.

"Great," sings Lauren, "catch ya tomorrow."

"Will do, bye"

I can hear Edward begin to growl low in his chest. Definitely not a good sign I think as I turn in his arms. Ok lets put operation seduce into action. I wrap my arms around his neck and begin to play at his nape with his little ringlets of hair there. His soft moan tells me he is beginning to relax. Yes this will work I begin to will into being.

His moan turns into a quiet whisper in my ear, "Bella I can tell you are up to something. Want to tell me?"

"I am not up to anything Edward," I kiss at his collar bone trying to distract him. FYI distracting a vampire is like trying to get a canine to leave the scent of a rare bloody steak behind. I feel him pull me closer and slide his hands into my back jean pockets. What the heck is that crinkling noise I wonder. Oh no the ticket.

That memory is followed by Edward taking the folded tissue warrant out of my pocket which I try to grab out of his hand. Second FYI, humans can never grab anything from a vampire, and I see my fate being held prisoner in his hand as he unfolds it to read.

"Oh Edward there is my bill I need to pay," I smile. "Silly me forgot to do that in my haste to get that book for my paper in English. Really I am just so daffy lately..."

"Isabella Marie Swan don't say another word," Edward commands as his darkened irises reveal his anger.

"But really Edward it is my thing to take care of..."

"I said not another word," his steely voice whispers. In that one flash I realize the jig is up and my fate is sealed.

Not knowing what else to do I look at the floor. I really need to sweep some dust bunnies up. I then feel Edward's index finger placing pressure under my chin and forcing me to look up

"Bella I am really disappointed with you right now," he says. His displeasure is evident on his face. "I really thought our discussion the other day would prove incentive enough to straight up and be a safe. Obviously I was mistaken, but mark my word young lady, you will be finding that I will indeed make good on what I promised."

"Edward come on," I whine, "nothing happened."

"This time but your luck is not always going hold out, and I am not going to give you another chance to temp fate. It would seem that you have earned the spanking I am going to give you for more than one reason."

"Just what is that supposed to mean," I spat.

"I'd watch that attitude little girl because your list of misdeeds are climbing," he retorts.

Rolling my eyes, I unconsciencously stomp my foot, petulantly saying, "Really Edward I didn't pay attention and committed a few teenage offenses. It is not like I robbed a bank nor is it like anything really happened."

"Something did happen, actually many things seemed to happen. You were speeding, not wearing your seat belt, and worst of all you lied to me."

"But I well I didn't ah," searched for words to complete my thought. "I didn't lie either. I just didn't tell you." Suddenly my logic was anything but logical.

"So trying to make me think that you were going to Port Angelese with Lauren to get decoration and pay a bill you forgot was not intended to mislead me," he states.

"I really wasn't expecting you to hear all that," I mumble. "I can't help it if you have super hearing."

"Yes, or no, Bella. Were you intending on telling me at some point that your bill was really two traffic tickets," he blatantly spoke.

I bite my lip because saying yes would be a bold face lie while no was not the truth I wanted to admit either. Those dust bunnies on the floor are really beginning to be a cute little distraction.

"Just as I thought," he says to himself. "Isabella Swan go to your room and wait for me. I want to think a little and calm down before we have our talk. By the way you can prepare yourself for not one but two spankings."

"What?" I scream. I really didn't mean to say that so loud but he caught me off guard. I have never been spanked in my life once let a lone twice. "This is not fair Edward," I screech like a spoiled five year old. As if having an out of body experience, I can't help but wonder if that ranting voice was mine but the swift turn of my body followed by two sharp swats from Edwards solid hand brought me back to a very warm but unpleasant reality.

Edward laughs the most maniacal sound I have heard to be followed the coldest voice ever. "This is not a question of being fair, naughty girl, it is about safety and truth. Two lessons you need to learn and I am going to be sure and teach you tonight. Now march straight to your room and put your nose in the corner and think about how you got to this point."

One last glance at my soon to be husband confirms what the slight stinging in my bottom was predicting. Edward was no longer pleading for me to behave he was telling me too. The glacial stare of his face left no room for argument as I ran up to my room like a freshly caught and naughty, little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't help but slam my door to my room because I was mad. I was mad I guess at me because if I would have just paid attention to begin with and done all those mundane things I should do while driving I wouldn't be in this mess. Next, if I had just decided to tell Edward about my tickets rather than hide it I probably wouldn't be here either. I am usually pretty good at getting my way with him I smile.

I so did not want a spanking. The very thought was absolutely humiliating. I had never had a spanking, but I have read enough to know it is not pleasant. I jump being startled back to reality by the quiet closing of my door.

"Bella, I told you to face the corner," says Edward. I will never get use to his ability to sneak in.

I was feeling a little ashamed so I didn't look up at him, but I did softly respond. Something the normal human ear would not have heard, but I am not conversing with a normal human either.

"I know but I was thinking about how I got here."

"And," he expectantly encourages me to go on.

"And I wish this mess hadn't started at all," I confess still unable to look up.

I feel that dang finger under my chin, and I so don't want to look at him. I know he is disappointed, especially about my little attempt to keep this from him. Up my face comes but I can keep my eyes closed and not look. Yes, the two year old has returned to the house.

"Isabella," he says in a gentle tone, "look at me right now. We both are wishing this hadn't happened but what is done is done."

Oh God, now I feel the final nail being hammered in the coffin. Calm but determined Edward is present. I want to make this go away, and I see from the look in his eyes he is set on talking about this. My mind screams no Bella he is set on spanking you for this.

"Edward," that whiny voice says, "I know what I did was wrong and that trying to hide it was even worse. I just didn't want to fight with you and nothing happened, well I got a ticket and that is punishment in itself. So see I am being punished and I swear to all that is holy that I won't ever do anything like this again, ever. Honestly I didn't mean to lie I was..." OK I need to remember I am human and air is my friend. Suddenly, I am gasping to get the needed oxygen into my lungs.

Edward pulls me into hug and begins to gently trail his hand over my head. Too bad that body part might being doing something else later.

"Bella, shhh," Edward speaks, "I know you are sorry for what you did. You always are afterwards but that doesn't seem to stop you from doing it again."

Now I am a little peeved and spout, "Well we humans do tend to make mistakes."

"Don't," that commanding voice says. "Listen to me right now, ok?"

I nod my head feeling really tired and just wanting everything to be over.

"Downstairs I was calming myself down and I realized something. Bella you have been the adult in your life even when you were a kid. You have always been that voice of reason but you were never given the chance to test you boundaries to find out what that reason really was," he lectures.

"Huh," I murmur. "What does that have to do with anything?"

I feel Edward shake as he laughs and continues, "Little kids test boundaries and find out what is safe and what is not safe. I know I am from a different time than you but whether getting a spanking and or sent to time out, the result is the same. You learn what is ok. You were the one making those decisions early on without the benefit of adult interjection because Renee didn't do that."

"So now you are telling me I am incapable of taking care of myself," I growl.

"No, you are really very good at most of the time, but no one showed you how to handle the impulsive times. Bella do you even understand why I am upset with you?"

"I think so," I pause. "I went speeding in your car and didn't wear my seatbelt. If there had been a crash I could have really gotten hurt. I know all that, and yes, I should've kept that in mind."

"You should but I am really upset because I have reminded you about that often. You seem to ignore me. I am not your father nor do I want to be, but I do feel very protective of you and I don't want to consider a world without you in it. Especially when you could have avoided the trouble by listening and taking simple precautions to be safe like fastening your belt." Edward's eyes were looking straight into mine making me feel about the size of a dang two year old.

Edward ran his hands through his hair. There was no doubt he was upset even if the anger wasn't really there anymore. That disappointment was worse anyway because he was right that if I had listened we wouldn't be having this so called discussion. It really sucks when your beloved is right, leaving no room to really argue.

With a deep sign, I close my eyes for a few seconds searching for courage to say something, anything to make this all better. "Edward I really don't need a spanking. I get it that I was wrong and I have to be more careful. I promise, I swear I will always take the steps I can to be safe when I can do that. So see you really don't need to spank me." Feeling tears build behind my eyes, I blink fast to keep them at bay so I can continue. "Edward, I am truly sorry for everything-the speeding, not wearing my seatbelt and trying to hide it all. I know I am just stupid."

"Hey, you are not stupid and I never want to hear you say that about yourself again, ok?" he gently but sternly states.

I barely nod as I realize that all I seem to be doing is screwing up one time after another. Man, am I dumb but dang I can't say that because he will get testy then. When am I going to get use to the fact I am really not worthy to be with this god of a man.

As if sensing my distress, Edward pulls me in for a tight hug. "Bella, you need that spanking now more than you might realize. You need to know that I am not going to ever let you go no matter what you do. That I will always carry through on what I say. I did say if you did something unsafe again I would spank you and I am going to."

Unknowingly I shake my head no. I don't want a spanking and aren't I old enough to just say I am sorry and go on.

"Love, you know once this is over the proverbial slate is clean, all is forgiven, and we can go on. And the next time that teenage impulse to ignore good judgement comes you will have a strong memory about why you must not do that," he says.

A clean slate, that is good idea. If only life were so simple, I hate constantly screwing up and adding to my so called list.

"Baby girl what are thinking?" Edward prods.

Looking up into those caring, golden orbs I whisper, "Nothing really."

"No, you don't," he voices more commandingly. "Talk to me. You already have two spanking to take care of. Let's not make it three. Just talk to me, ok?"

Feeling my eyes almost drop out of my head as I stare at him, I feel complete and total fear. How did I go from getting two spankings to possibly getting three? I know Edward is an ass man as he is always grabbing it, but I hope he is not a spanking one. Wait didn't Alice tell me the Cullen men didn't hesitate to spank their woman. This is so not looking good and I am so confused.

"Edward, I am really mixed up right now? Look I know I did something wrong, well a lot of things wrong. Believe me I feel bad and I will never forgive myself. I suddenly feel like I am in a maze and all the outlets are a dead end," I say with the last being spoken with a louder, higher pitch then I expected.

"Bella, I am not out to hurt you. I don't like the idea of causing you pain," he says

"Then don't," I interrupt. "I said sorry and I can punish myself just fine."

Exasperated, Edward laughs, "Honey, I am not looking for you to pay penitence here. I want to teach you and make sure you have the reason necessary to not repeat it. Bella why don't you just say what it is you are thinking."

"Oh god, I am thinking so much," I say more to myself. "OK, here goes nothing. I am afraid. I know what I did was wrong, all of it was wrong, but I don't see how this, this spanking thing is going to help. I have never been spanked ever in my life."

"Then it is time," Edward smiles. "Bella, I am watching you beat yourself up emotionally over what you did. Wouldn't you rather just have one way to pay for what you did and have it done. Then just go on."

"You mean like paying the fine," I ask.

"Actually, yes like paying the fine. Just like the fact that you will pay the fine then the authorities won't bother you about your tickets as along as you don't get more," he explains, "the spanking will work the same way. You have done something we both agree is wrong and now you will pay for it by getting spanked. Once that is over, that is it. I won't bring it up again."

"If I slip up again," I hedge.

"Then, little girl," he smiles while lifting my face, "I will spanking again. Just like the authorities would ticket and fine you again if they catch you speeding. The spanking would be worse just like the fine would be higher to allow you to be punished more and give you a bigger reminder not to do it again."

"Oh," I announce, "but why am I am up for two spankings."

Again that dang smile comes, "Because there are two really big things you did today that both deserve a spanking. You and I both know you know better than to try to hide and lie about this. That should go without saying," he gloats.

Now I cut my eyes at him. I so hate it when he leaves no room for rebuttal. I also despise the fact that getting this spanking is making so much sense too. I don't want my bottom to hurt.

"I don't want a spanking though," I softly whine, "because it is going to hurt."

"If you wanted it then it wouldn't do much to punish you or remind you not to be unsafe again now would it," he says.

"I guess" I surrender, "but I definitely am terrified of getting two spankings."

"Tell you what I will just give you one for everything," he concedes, "but if you ever lie to me in the future know that what you get today will seem like child's play compared to what I will give you then."

With big eyes, I solemnly nod. I guess I am agreeing to this but I so don't want it.

"OK little one, let's get this over with," he says as he leads me to my bed.

Edward sits down and looks into my eyes. He takes my hands and clears his throat.

"Isabella, I really don't want to do this. I am not looking forward to spanking you and causing you pain." He puts his finger across my lips to silence my pending plea to go with that feeling. "You have left me no alternative though. I will not tolerate you knowingly ignoring ways to stays safe, and I absolutely won't allow you to lie to me in any form. No relationship can stand deception. Just know that I will never hesitate to spank you as a human or a vampire if you ever do something unsafe or lie to me. Is that completely clear?"

Feeling the tears in my eyes, I nod. I don't trust my voice so I don't say anything.

"This next part I know is going to be hard for you, but it has to be done. I am going to pull your jeans and panties down," he says. I gasp and begin to pull away because I don't want the spanking, and the idea of being bare for it is so embarrassing. I just can't do this. He should see my naked bottom the first time before we make love not to punish me.

"Stop, Isabella," his stoney, cold voice announces. "I have to do this for two reason. First, the humiliation factor makes it more certain you will be less likely to repeat this behavior. Second, I need to see how your flesh reacts to this. I am not going to damage you in anyway, and seeing your flesh change color ensures that I don't bruise you. This is going to hurt but I am not taking any chances that it goes to far."

Without any further ado, Edward quickly unsnaps and unzips my jeans. I am so surprised by all this that I just stand there zombie-like while he pulls everything down to my mid-thigh. I glance at him for a second to see he really isn't paying attention to the fact the I am bare in my genital region. He seems intent to just get this over with.

He pulls me over his lap and adjusts me a little so I am laying with my upper body on the bed. He goes on to encase my legs by one of his own. It is not like I could leave anyway. I feel like this is a dream. I can see everything that is happening, but I am not registering the fact it is happening to me.

"Bella, my love are you comfortable," he says.

I can't help but glare back at him. My butt is about to be pummeled by his rock hard hand, and he is concerned about my comfort. Isn't this just a little too ironic?

Smiling he says, "There is no need to add to you discomfort."

"Remind me to thank you when I am not in the process of having my bottom blistered," I snarl.

Edward takes a deep breath. "Isabella you aren't in a position to be rude you know," he informs me punctuating his remark with a light tap to my behind. I gasp as the ability to feel seems to return and registers the fact that his cold hand has indeed taken up residence on my bottom region.

"Now, Isabella why don't you tell me why you are in this position?" he inquires.

Again I glare back at him. Maybe I can paralyze him with my agitated mood. You really have to be kidding me Cullen since we have spent the last fifteen minutes going over the why's and wherefore'.

Sensing my irritation, Edward explains, "This is all apart of getting a spanking. Sometimes children really didn't get why they were going to be punished, but most of the time they did. Making someone say why is just another way to add to the embarrassment which will make it more likely that this little show won't have to be repeated."

Oh my ever loving god. I swear if his hand wasn't on my ass I would really tell him what I was thinking.

"OK whatever," I decide to say, "I am here because I got caught speeding and not wearing my seatbelt which are two very unsafe things I can control doing. Is that good enough?"

"Isabella Marie," he yells while swatting my rump swiftly, "you are going to end up getting two spankings if you don't knock that little attitude of yours off. And yes that does sum up part of the reason but I need you to tell me the rest."

I thought being spanked was going to help me, but suddenly my mind is blank. What other part is there to this. Am I going insane here, but my boyfriend seems to know I need a little clue, so he again slaps my butt and whispers, "The lying."

Suddenly eureka explodes in my cloudy conscious as I yipe, "I purposely hid what I did too."

"Good girl," he says as he whispers. "You know how I feel about all the things you have done. I don't ever want to have to do this again Isabella Marie Swan, but I am now going to give you the spanking you seem to be inadvertently begging for."

The punishment begins with two rapid smacks to each cheek. Talk about irony, how can something so cold as Edward's hands make my nether region so warm. The tingling begins as I bite my lip and again feel two more purposeful slaps. These are a little lower and the warmth begins to increase. The next set of swats seem to come even faster as the tingly feeling gives way to more of a needly sensation. To be honest it is starting to hurt.

"Aughhh," I moan. That was me right. Considering my bottom is beginning to feel like Edward has mistaken it for a pair of bongo drums, I am becoming certain it is me. Boy, let me tell you that even though I trust Edward not to do permanent damage, this really smarts. The smacks that land right between my legs and butt are the worst.

"Ow, Edward please," I pant which is met with another smacking reply. "Stop I get it. This hurts." Did he go deaf? I know these swats are loud but he is a vampire for heaven's sake, they can hear anything.

"Oh god I am sorry," I plead.

"Bella I know you are sorry, but words don't seem to change your behavior," he replies. Finally, he can hear me.

"Aughhh, Owww," I say. Has my vocabulary suddenly changed to that of a gorilla?

"Oh, owwwwieee, pleasssssssse," I plea, "I swear I will be the best girl ever. Just stop."

Something wet is on cheeks. Noooooo, I am crying, this is so embarrassing. I really am not going to get myself in this position again because it sucks. I can hear a sobbing noise somewhere but it doesn't seem to stop Edward from whacking my behind.

"Bella, breath, we are almost done," he says. Almost hell, I was done after the first dozen. God I hate this but then I hear a sobbing noise that sounds like it is coming from Edward. Oh no it is Edward, I really didn't mean for him to take this so hard.

"Edward I am sorry," I say. "I never meant to hurt you. I love you and I won't ever do this again." Feeling totally chastised and exhausted, I have no more energy to fight or talk. I just lay there, praying he will stop soon. I try to take each blow the best I can because I know I really did deserve this.

"Little girl, I am so proud of you," he murmurs. I realize he isn't spanking me anymore, and his cool hand feels very pleasant. He is tenderly rubbing my bottom. This is so much better.

"Love, it is over," he says as he carefully turns me around places me on his lap. I can't help but hiss when my newly spanked bottom reaches his jean clad leg. It renews the stinging but I don't really care. It is over and Edward still loves me.

"You are forgiven, my little swan," he croons, "and I love you so much. I want you to understand that if something like this ever happens again, I will spank you again and it will be worse."

As I make eye contact, I see the determination in Edward's eyes that reinforce what he just said. A feeling of terror consumes me because I don't want to ever get spanked again.

"Oh, Edward, I swear I will never ever, ever, ever do anything to make you spank me again," I squeak. "I don't ever want this to happen again. I promise to be the best girl I can."

Smiling while rubbing my back, he guides my head to his shoulder. "Shhh," he moans, "ever is a long time and all memories, whether vampire or human, leave some with its passing. I don't want to do this again myself, but chances are it will happen again. Just know I will love you no matter what you do, and I will never leave you. You can also count on the fact that if you need a spanking, I will give you one."

His little speech was over, and he kissed the top of my head. I must admit I was surprised because I did feel ok now. It was over, I survived, and Edward forgives me.

******************************************Author's Note*****************************************

**Ok guys and gals, I am new at this fanfic stuff, and my daughter is trying to educate me how to upload this stuff. Please be patient with me. I would love to receive some reviews but be nice. I am all for constructive criticism, but if you just want to be mean don't bother. I am really interested in some reviews about whether or not you would like to see the next chapter from Edward's POV in regards to what he was thinking about the whole spanking process. I can't believe I am doing this but I have always wanted to write so here I go.**


	4. Chapter 4

(Edward's POV on the Spanking)

I let my hands drag through my hair because I felt like pulling all of it out. I was so frustrated at the moment, and I really wanted to paddle Bella's butt good. When will she get the hint that playing with her safety is not an options? The sound of the slamming door reverberates through my body as I felt my resolve solidify regarding giving my beautiful girl a spanking.

I began to climb the stairs up to my baby's bedroom at a human rate of progression. I really didn't look forward to what was coming, but the last two little childish rants showed me it was necessary. It was almost like my teenage, childlike girlfriend was screaming to find boundaries. I am going to help you, Bella, find those boundaries while I keep you safe.

I couldn't help wishing that I could read her thoughts so I could get some indication just what she was thinking concerning getting this spanking. She has to accept this discipline intellectually if it will be effective, otherwise, I am just beating her. Beating her is not my intent at all but she has to be given a consequence for her behavior that will succeed in making her think before she acts. My words alone are not doing that.

I couldn't help but smile as I put my pale hand on the bedroom door. She really was adorable when that feisty little kitten side came out. After opening the door, I saw her standing in the center of the room with her back to me. The vision of her long dark hair embracing her body was breath taking. I really just wanted to forget everything and run my fingers through that lovely chocolaty covering.

"Bella, I told you to face the corner," I say, trying to no avail to get inside my girl's head.

"I know but I was thinking about how I got here."

"And," I expectantly encourage her to go on. I am almost praying she will let me see inside her brilliantly, gorgeous mind so I can begin to understand just how she is viewing this whole incident.

"And I wish this mess hadn't started at all," she confesses not allowing herself to look up. I can almost see her emotionally punishing herself.

I need her to look at me. She acts as if this were a major crime and there is no way to make it better. It is my fault she won't look at me because she probably thinks I am going to leave her. That one mistake I made in trying to give her her life is keeping her from trusting me. I have to make sure she understands that as much as I refuse to allow her to knowingly harm herself, I will never leave her again. I love her too much. I gently nudge her little chin up so she will look at me. Smiling because my stubborn child insists on not cooperating by keeping her eyes closed.

"Isabella," I say in a soft tone, "look at me right now. We both are wishing this hadn't happened but what is done is done."

Her tiny gasp seems to be cry for help really. Baby, I am not going anywhere, and I am not going to let you hurt yourself anymore.

"Edward," that whiny voice says, "I know what I did was wrong and that trying to hide it was even worse. I just didn't want to fight with you and nothing happened, well I got a ticket and that is punishment in itself. So see I am being punished and I swear to all that is holy that I won't ever do anything like this again, ever. Honestly I didn't mean to lie I was..." Her dry sobs remind me again just how fragile my angel is, but don't worry little swan.

I pull her into a hug and begin to gently trail my hand over her head. I so wish that simply holding her would make things all better, but her growing attempts at blatant disregard for obvious methods of protection are screaming for action.

"Bella, shhh," I say, "I know you are sorry for what you did. You always are afterwards, but that doesn't seem to stop you from doing it again."

The indignant cub growls, "Well we humans do tend to make mistakes."

"Don't," I sternly respond. "Listen to me right now, ok?"

As her forehead rests against my chest, I feel her nod. Her subconscious denial is evident in her avoidance of looking at me.

"Downstairs I was calming myself down and I realized something. Bella you have been the adult in your life even when you were a kid. You have always been that voice of reason but you were never given the chance to test your boundaries to find out what that reason really was," I explain.

"Huh," she murmurs. "What does that have to do with anything?"

I can't help but laugh while I continue to explain, "Little kids test boundaries and find out what is safe and what is not safe. I know I am from a different time than you but whether getting a spanking and or sent to time out, the result is the same. You learn what is ok. You were the one making those decisions early on without the benefit of adult interjection because Renee didn't do that."

"So now you are telling me I am incapable of taking care of myself," she growls.

"No, you are really very good at most of the time, but no one showed you how to handle the impulsive instances. Bella do you even understand why I am upset with you?" I interject. My Bella is stellar in taking care of herself considering how she grew up.

"I think so," she pauses. "I went speeding in your car and didn't wear my seatbelt. If there had been a crash I could have really gotten hurt. I know all that, and yes, I should've kept that in mind."

"You should, but I am really upset because I have reminded you about that often. You seem to ignore me. I am not your father nor do I want to be, but I do feel very protective of you and I don't want to consider a world without you in it. Especially when you could have avoided the trouble by listening and taking simple precautions to be safe like fastening your belt." I look directly in her eyes since she lifted her face from my shoulder. I mentally will her to keep eye contact, and the scrunched up face, adorable as it is, begins to indicate she might just be starting to understand why I am going to do this

I run my hands through my hair and wish there was an easier way to teach this lesson to my little bird. It would be so much better if this discipline had been shown to her in childhood, but it wasn't. My little munchkin was the voice of reason and as good as she was at it, no five or six year old is able to make some of those choices.

"Edward I really don't need a spanking. I get it that I was wrong and I have to be more careful. I promise, I swear I will always take the steps I can to be safe when I can do that. So see you really don't need to spank me," she pleads. "Edward, I am truly sorry for everything-the speeding, not wearing my seatbelt and trying to hide it all. I know I am just stupid."

"Hey, you are not stupid and I never want to hear you say that about yourself again, ok?" I gently but sternly state. I just can't let her tear herself apart like this.

I pull her close to me so maybe she can feel my love. I have to stay strong and do what must be done.

"Bella, you need that spanking now more than you might realize. You need to know that I am not going to ever let you go no matter what you do. That I will always carry through on what I say. I did say if you did something unsafe again I would spank you and I am going to."

She shakes her head no.

"Love, you know once this is over the proverbial slate is clean, all is forgiven, and we can go on. The next time that teenage impulse to ignore good judgement comes, you will have a strong memory about why you must not do that," I say.

I catch a glimmer of hope in her chocolaty orbs, and I become persuaded that I have to carry through on what I have said. She has to feel forgiven.

"Baby girl what are thinking?" he prods.

"Nothing really," she whispers while hiding her head in the crook of my neck. There is no way I am going to allow her hide from this. Quiet Bella is not going to make an appearance now.

"No, you don't," I command gently. "Talk to me. You already have two spanking to take care of. Let's not make it three. Just talk to me, ok?"

The fear is evident in her face as her eyes seem ready to pop. I want to chuckle at the comical expression but I don't. A little fear is healthy here and will help make sure we do have to do this again. At least not often anyway, my Bella is too stubborn to think that she will never be spanked for naughty behavior again.

"Edward, I am really mixed up right now? Look I know I did something wrong, well many things wrong. Believe me I feel bad and I will never forgive myself. I suddenly feel like I am in a maze and all the outlets are a dead end," she says with the last being spoken with a louder, higher pitch. I have to calm my little girl, I can tell she thinks I want to do this.

"Bella, I am not out to hurt you. I don't like the idea of causing you pain," I say.

"Then don't," she interrupts. "I said sorry and I can punish myself just fine."

Seeing the futility of this thought process I laugh some and say, "Honey, I am not looking for you to pay penitence here. I want to teach you and make sure you have the reason necessary to not repeat it. Bella why don't you just say what it is you are thinking."

"Oh god, I am thinking so much," she mumbles. "OK, here goes nothing. I am afraid. I know what I did was wrong, all of it was wrong, but I don't see how this, this spanking thing is going to help. I have never been spanked ever in my life."

"Then it is time," I say. I can smell the adrenaline that indicates the fear and frustration that I see in her face. Baby, I am going to make this better. "Bella, I am watching you beat yourself up emotionally over what you did. Wouldn't you rather just have one way to pay for what you did and have it done. Then just go on."

"You mean like paying the fine," she asks.

"Actually, yes like paying the fine. Just like the fact that you will pay the fine then the authorities won't bother you about your tickets as along as you don't get more," I explain, "the spanking will work the same way. You have done something we both agree is wrong and now you will pay for it by getting spanked. Once that is over, that is it. I won't bring it up again."

"If I slip up again," she hedges.

"Then, little girl," I smiles while lifting her face, "I will spanking again. Just like the authorities would ticket and fine you again if they catch you speeding. The spanking would be worse just like the fine would be higher to allow you to be punished more and give you a bigger reminder not to do it again."

"Oh," she announces, "but why am I am up for two spankings."

I smile knowing I don't have to be a total nazi to get my point across but I explain, "Because there are two really big things you did today that both deserve a spanking. You and I both know you know better than to try to hide and lie about this. That should go without saying."

Her attempt to intimidate me with a mean, pouty scowl only serves to prove how necessary this entire little scene is. She really needs to have a steady, firm boundary to catch her, but she is really cute doing that. I mask my expression as I know even more that I must go through with this.

"I don't want a spanking though," she softly cries, "because it is going to hurt."

"If you wanted it then it wouldn't do much to punish you or remind you not to be unsafe again now would it," I say.

"I guess" she surrenders, "but I am definitely terrified of getting two spankings."

"Tell you what I will do, I will just give you one for everything," I concede while knowing I will still make my point, "but if you ever lie to me in the future know that what you get today will seem like child's play compared to what I will give you then."

Her solemn nod tells me she has agreed.

"OK little one, let's get this over with," I say as I lead her to her bed.

I sits down and look into her eyes. I engulf her hands in mine while getting ready to officially explain how this was going to work. I have to be careful, complete and loving as I am setting the precedent for the future when this happens again.

"Isabella, I really don't want to do this. I am not looking forward to spanking you and causing you pain." I see her ready to interrupt, but I quickly shush her by tenderly placing my cool index finger agains her rosy lips. "You have left me no alternative though. I will not tolerate you knowingly ignoring ways to stays safe, and I absolutely won't allow you to lie to me in any form. No relationship can stand deception. Just know that I will never hesitate to spank you as a human or a vampire if you ever do something unsafe or lie to me. Is that completely clear?"

I see the tears ready to fall, and my hearts breaks. In a way this is hurting me every bit as much as it does her, but I love her too much not to do this.

"This next part I know is going to be hard for you, but it has to be done. I am going to pull your jeans and panties down," I say. Just as I suspected, she struggles to move away from me. Not this time my sweet, I am going to finish what you have started.

"Stop, Isabella," I demand. "I have to do this for two reason. First, the humiliation factor makes it more certain you will be less likely to repeat this behavior. Second, I need to see how your flesh reacts to this. I am not going to damage you in anyway, and seeing your flesh change color ensures that I don't bruise you. This is going to hurt but I am not taking any chances that it goes too far."

Seeing her mind begin to contemplate what I said, I quickly act to slide her jeans and panties down in one fluid motion. I take no pleasure in making my mate naked for the purposes of punishing her. I refuse to allow myself to feel any arousal at all as I pull her over my lap and effectively hide her frontal nudity. I also take a few moments to settle my love upon my knee trying to both make her ivory bottom easily accessible to my hand and make sure she isn't completely uncomfortable laying here. I want the focus on her butt and the sting I plan to put there.

"Bella, my love are you comfortable," I say.

Her wicked look back reminds me of that old adage, 'if looks could kill.'

Smiling I say, "There is no need to add to you discomfort."

"Remind me to thank you when I am not in the process of having my bottom blistered," she snarls.

I take a deep breath willing myself not to encourage her cute but bratty behavior. "Isabella you aren't in a good position to be rude, you know," I remind her punctuating my remark with a light tap to her behind.

"Now, Isabella why don't you tell me why you are in this position?" I inquire.

Her glare indicates the potential for another little tantrum, but thankfully she reconsiders while seemly asking for a reason why she must talk.

I explain, "This is all apart of getting a spanking. Sometimes children really didn't get why they were going to be punished, but most of the time they did. Making someone say why is just another way to add to the embarrassment which will make it more likely that this little show won't have to be repeated."

"OK whatever," she says, "I am here because I got caught speeding and not wearing my seatbelt which are two very unsafe things I can control doing. Is that good enough?"

"Isabella Marie," I yell while swatting her rump swiftly, "you are going to end up getting two spankings if you don't knock that little attitude of yours off. Yes that does sum up part of the reason, but I need you to tell me the rest."

I can tell Bella is confused with this all being so new to her combined with her being a little frighten. She needs a little clue, so I again lightly slap her butt and whisper, "The lying."

As if the light turns on she yipes, "I purposely hid what I did too."

"Good girl," I reward her for her cooperation. "You know how I feel about all the things you have done. I don't ever want to have to do this again Isabella Marie Swan, but I am now going to give you the spanking you seem to be inadvertently begging for."

I decide not to prolong things and quickly begin to slap her bare butt one cheek at a time. Her pale skin immediately registers my assault by glowing with a blush from where I have struck, so I swat her lightly, making sure to only hit a given area once. I cringe as I hear her moan and feel her try twist away. My heart is breaking knowing that I am causing this pain to her. I almost decide to stop, but then, my mind shows me the possibility of loosing her permanently in death because there was no seatbelt on to stop her body from going through the windshield. I just can't let that happen so I smack a few times along her sweet spot where her thighs meet her bottom.

"Aughhh," she moans indicating she can feel this.

"Ow, Edward please," she pants which I ignore. She needs this, I can't loose her. "Stop I get it. This hurts." I act like I am deaf but every word she utters is a stab in my heart. If this will keep her safe though it is worth it. I can never loose my angel.

"Oh god I am sorry," she pleads. Yes, my baby girl I know you are, and I am going make sure you remember.

"Bella I know you are sorry, but words don't seem to change your behavior," I reply.

"Aughhh, Owww," she says.

"Oh, owwwwieee, pleasssssssse," she pleas, "I swear I will be the best girl ever. Just stop."

I see the tears which tell me I am getting through.

"Bella, breath, we are almost done," I say.

"Edward I am sorry," she says. "I never meant to hurt you. I love you and I won't ever do this again." I see and feel her body echo the surrender of her words.

"Little girl, I am so proud of you," I murmur. I begins to sooth the hurt in her bottom with gentle, soft caresses of my hands. I know their cool nature will make her burning, stinging behind feel a little better.

"Love, it is over," I say as I carefully turn her around to place her on my lap. I hear her hiss when her bottom reaches my jean clad leg. I tenderly massage her back to let her know I am here.

"You are forgiven, my little swan," I croon, "and I love you so much. I want you to understand that if something like this ever happens again, I will spank you again and it will be worse."

As I make eye contact, I see her shiver indicating a little healthy fear is present that will make her try harder to avoid this.

"Oh, Edward, I swear I will never ever, ever, ever do anything to make you spank me again," she sobs. "I don't ever want this to happen again. I promise to be the best girl I can."

I smile continuing to rub her back and encourage her. "Shhh," I moan, "ever is a long time and all memories, whether vampire or human, leave some with its passing. I don't want to do this again myself, but chances are it will happen again. Just know I will love you no matter what you do, and I will never leave you. You can also count on the fact that if you need a spanking, I will give you one."

Her tired face bestows a small smile that tells me we are all right and she has learned her lesson, for now at least.

******************************************Author's Note*****************************************

**I decided Edward's view might help those here who are not familiar with the idea of domestic discipline. He loves Bella so much he is willing to cause her a little pain to prevent her from hurting herself or their relationship. Just know he would never cause lasting damage other than a momentary difficulty sitting. No bruising or anything. Review to tell me how I am doing. FYI too this was really challenging to write for me so I hope you liked it, and I plan to keep going for while because there is a lot for Bella to learn.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thankfully, Edward decided to move from sitting with me on his lap to allowing me to lay on my side on my bed next to him. I must admit this spanking thing leaves me sore. I really don't want to even think about sitting down in the near future, but I do feel better.

Edward is being his affectionate self while caressing my back. I adore having him kiss my forehead with his sexy, cool lips. It is one way I can feel the love he has for me. I am also very relieved to find that the burden of guilt is gone. He was right. I know what I did was wrong, but now we've dealt with it, and my 'fine' to my boyfriend is paid.

I reach down to rub my still stinging bottom only to feel my vampire carefully grab my wrist.

"Not yet, my little one," he says, "the uncomfortable feeling in your behind is the memory you need to be good." His crooked smile is dazzling me while it lets me know he still loves me. I guess my little childish display might really be forgotten.

I groan as I feel Edward rise to leave my side. He bends over to whisper in my ear, "Honey, I am going to go get something, I will be right back." I am still bare from the waist down. The thought of my rough, skinny jeans covering my ass is a little more than I am ready to feel. Still my face lights up a little pink at the same moment that my man must be sensing my embarrassment. This is so not how I pictured him seeing my nether regions someday.

He quickly drapes the purple comforter on my bed across the lower half of my body. He is so sweet trying to allow me some modicum of modesty. "Baby, do you have some lotion in the bathroom? Maybe something with aloe in it?"

My body and mind seem to be slipping away as the exhaustion of discipline really sets in. Speaking in a somewhat befuddled state I ask, "Why does a vampire need lotion?"

Chuckling, he tenderly runs his fingers through my hair while pushing me further into a state of semiconsciousness. "No silly girl, I am not asking about it for myself. I just want to know if you have something like that."

"Oh," I mumble still not really sure what the heck is going on, "it is in the closet next to the sink. Third shelf, white bottle and says body cream. No aloe but it has she ER, I mean shay butter in it. Will that do?" Keeping my eyes open seems to be impossible as the weight in my chest has moved to my eyelids, but feeling forgiven is still a lot better than feeling guilty.

"It will work my sweetness," he purrs. "Just wait right here and I will be back."

Like I am going to go anywhere feeling like a puddle of absolute liquid jello. Granted this gelatin feeling must also be fresh from being boiled as the lingering warmth on my bottom is there. My own beautiful god has returned quicker than humanly possible, but then again he isn't human.

I feel his breath against the shell of my ear as he whispers to me. I know that this watery jello feeling isn't going to set into a firm dish anytime soon.

"Baby, lay flat on your tummy for me ok?" he says. Mmm those delicious hands of his are deceptive considering the spanking I just got, but now they feel so good rubbing my shoulders. "That's it little one."

I am a little startled when I feel the cool breeze of the room flow over my hind area as he folds back the bedding he had laid over me. I turn my head to give him an inquisitive look. I have no idea what he is up too, but if getting a spanking helps him become a little more daring in other departments, who am I to argue.

"No Bella, this is not what I can tell you are thinking," he laughs. "I am going to give you some aftercare and make sure you don't bruise by putting some lotion on your bottom. You have been punished, you are completely forgiven, but there will be no sexuality mixed in here to confused the situation my little minx."

His sexy grin confirms what he says, and this being forgiven part is quite good. I can't help but let out a little hiss as his hand first reaches my still slightly stinging flesh. His totally gentle movements soon begin to easy that feeling. Even though this has an erotic aura about it, I mean he is rubbing my naked ass, his gentleness and care indicate other things.

"Bella, are you ok," he quietly questions.

"OK," I repeat in a somewhat hazy condition, "hummm, my bottom isn't hurting as much."

"Good, I am not looking to cause you unending pain," he smiles, "but how are you feeling."

"Fine, absolutely fine," I slur, "I don't want a repeat performance though."

I can hear him hum my lullaby as he continues to concentrate on rubbing and massaging my bottom. I feel like I have entered into a new universe. I don't want a spanking ever again, but it is nice to know everything is ok between Edward and I. I guess I really did deserve this because I was behaving fairly childishly. I mean not wearing your seatbelt because no one is watching is a lot like five year old behavior.

I decide to see if I can make Edward promise not to ever do this again if I promise to not ever act like a spoiled brat again. I might have deserved it, but I still don't want it to happen again.

"Edward can I ask you something," I begin.

"Of course, love, you can ask me anything," he says.

"Since I get it that I have to grow up and be responsible all the time and I promise to alway be safe, can you promise not to spank me ever again," I whisper. I so can't believe I am asking this. I am not really even sure I want this promise.

"Bella, what is wrong," he says ceasing to rub my butt.

"Nothing, I just want to know if you will agree, mmm, I don't need this again," I stumble over my words.

"I think you know what I am going to say," he continues.

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew," I sing.

"Mmm hum," he ponds as his sexy smile leaves his face. "Spill it. I know you are probably a little confused because this all so knew to you."

"There is nothing to spill. I know I behaved badly and got what I deserved, but that isn't going to happen again so you can promise not to spank me again," I finish and then mumble more to myself. "I really don't want worry about having sore butts in the future."

Edward raises my face between his perfect hands and places a chaste but meaningful kiss on my lips. "Bella, if you behave responsibly then I can guarantee I won't spank you again, but this line of questioning already alerts me to the fact you are thinking about something I might not approve of."

"No, really, honestly, I just wanted you to promise is all," I try to cover. What the heck I am getting at is a loss to me. I don't know what I want.

"Bella other than the confusion, how do you feel right now? Do you still feel like you are guilty or that you need to punish yourself," he asks.

"No," I say. Man if I wasn't confused before, I am now. Where is this tricky little demon of mine going?

"Do you feel there is something still wrong between us? Like we are going to continue to argue about your being safe?" he continues to inquire.

Feeling a little exasperated now, I groan, "Eeeerrrr, no. I do feel forgiven and better. I just don't want anymore spankings."

Kissing my forehead again, he murmurs, "Sweet girl you are forgiven, and you won't get any more spankings as long as you behave."

Always a little qualifier in there, but I guess it is as good as I am going to get.

My lullaby begins again. I so love when he hums to me, but I am really not ready to go to sleep. I pry my eyelids open as it hits me. I have to go to Port A again with Lauren. Shopping, oh no, and I thought my so called punishment was through.

My psychic boyfriend picks up on my change in thought even if he can't read it. "Bella what's wrong. Are you really this upset over the spanking still?"

I can hear the nervousness in his voice but I push it aside saying, "No, that is the last thing on my mind really. I was just realizing my so called discipline is not over since I am still going with Lauren to Port Angelese tomorrow so I can take care of my fine."

"Uh uh," he softly reprimands, "I guess that is what you get for trying to hid things little girl. Sometime natural consequences can't be avoided." He smiles like cat that has caught its prey. Edward, I so don't like when you are right sometimes.

"Yeah, I guess," I say in a lower voice. Not like I can keep him from hearing anything. "I can get those dang decoration for the banquet and pay the fine. If you think I don't pay attention to being safe, Lauren is the queen. Don't worry, my seat belt will be on."

I hear the grumbling rumble in his chest. I need to see about getting a filter installed in my brain that will screen for wandering thoughts that might cause my worrisome lover to obsess.

"Bella, I can read Lauren's mind, and I already know she doesn't think of anything, but the next boy she can try to snag," he informs me while starting to run his fingers through his hair. Yes, this is going to be tricky as his OCD tendency to protect me makes a more noticeable appearance yet again. "I don't want you traveling with her, and taking your truck is not an option either. I am always surprised that it can still run every time you start it."

"I really don't have a choice, Edward. I do have to get those decorations, and I need to take care of the fines before Charlie finds out."

His sudden silence is not a good sign. "You need to just tell Charlie, Isabella," he says. "But we can have that conversion a little later, right now I am concerned with you going to town with that ditzy excuse for a human."

Pursing my lips together, I think, overprotective much Edward. "You could let me borrow your car again, and I will drive. I will be as good as gold and follow driving procedures to the letter."

He smiles at me while I bat my eye lashes, "Darling your sexy attempt at distracting me is not going to work. I could let you borrow my car, but I would rather drive you myself, and I guess I could tolerate Lauren tagging along since there is a legitimate reason considering the upcoming banquet. However, her driving you is not an option. Anyway it will let me take care of your fine for you."

"Back up the truck there, mister. I don't need you to take care of my natural consequence of a fine. I can pay for my own legal discipline, thank you," and I hear my voice raising as I finish. Edward knows I hate him spending money on me, and paying my fine is absolutely not right.

"Isabella, I have already taken care of punishing you for it, and I know you don't have a stash of money hanging round so let me do this. I know you will refuse to let me pay for graduation expenses," says the I will take care of you man.

"No, Edward, it is not right. It is my fine," I retort.

"Errrr," he growls, "let me do this and we will just put everything behind us."

"We can put everything behind us and I can pay my fine when you let me use your car," I explain. "You really don't want to go on this girl outing, heck I don't want to be on this girl outing."

"Good reason to let me drive because you are already stressed, and we have already established that Lauren taking you is not an option," he says.

I feel my lower lip begin to stick out as I try to find a way not to let Edward go with me. My options here are very limited considering Lauren's driving is out and I can't say that bothers me really. Taking my truck is out because neither Edward nor Lauren will allow that. Even taking Edward's car seems to not be realistic as my gorgeous bull is bent on taking me. Wait there maybe a way though.

"Hey Edward, what if I get Alice to take Lauren and me. You will be spared spending time with Lauren, and the pixie is a really good driver so everything will work," I start, seeing a little light at the end of the tunnel.

His brow furrows as I can now see the wheels turning. He can't find a reason to object since Ali is a vampire and able to drive like a pro while multitasking. Wait a minute I see the nasal bridge pinch. I really wonder what it is he is trying to keep inside that stunning head of his.

"Alice will be happy to drop me off to pay that fine, and in reality, she will probably be relieved this mess is over," I inadvertently mention.

"Alice is aware of your tickets," he says quietly.

Ut oh. So not good because I really don't want to get Alice in trouble. "Mmm, yeah she knows," I confirm. "That vampire psychic sees everything."

"Which is why she was singing her ABC's when I got back?" he says in a now icy tone.

I don't want to get her in trouble, and she really didn't do anything. Damn, I would have a guy that goes all postal about hiding unsafe behavior.

"Edward don't be mad at her," I try to make things better. "She wasn't with me or anything, and she already scolded me about being unsafe. I asked her not to let you find out. Really I begged her to."

"I see," he goes on as his irises change to ebony.

"I thought this was all over," I whisper.

"Your behavior early is all over and forgiven," he says. "However, I need to make it absolutely clear that I will not allow you to deceive me in anyway."

Unconsciously I cover my still tender butt. "Edward come on. She wasn't even there when it happened other than the fact, that that crystal bowl of hers which she calls her head, saw it."

Grinning Edward moves my hands from my bottom region, "Sweetie, I am not going to spank you again. You are right that this afternoon is over and done with," he says. "You really are redeemed, and I have no intentions of belaboring the point. However, I can see we may have to work on the concept of honesty between the two of us."

"I don't lie to you, much, Edward Cullen," I say with annoyance.

He pulls me close and nudges my head against his chest, "No, you don't practice out right lying at all," he agrees.

I can't help but yawn as the need to sleep begins to consume me. Getting a spanking is a really tiring event, and I feel my eyes beginning to droop.

"Baby girl, you have had a big day, and tomorrow is school," he begins to drone. "You need to get some sleep. We aren't going to solve everything about our lives in one night, and we don't have to. We have forever to work at it, but right now the sandman is calling you."

He begins to hum as he slides my body in between the sheets and he takes care to gently kiss my temple. His hand begins to caress my back, and yes, it travels to my derrière. Edward is an ass man, and it seems he will smack it too, if he see fit.

"Bella, we will finish this discussion tomorrow," he whispers. "Sleep tight my angel."

*****************************************Author Notes******************************************

Thanks for all your great reviews. I really appreciate it. This chapter was harder to write and probably a little anticlimactic, but I was trying to bring some closure to explaining how both Edward and Bella are viewing the spanking. There are many ways I can go from here. Of course the illusion to the fact that Edward feels Bella should tell Charlie about her tickets can be pursued furthered. I am sure her chief of police father would not be happy with his daughter breaking traffic laws. We can also look at the Alice, Lauren, and Bella trip to Port A. I am sure those three will get in trouble somewhere. How will Edward deal with the bratty side of Bella that is appearing. Now that she has a strong vampire to keep her safe, she may just feel like enjoying the more mischievous and somewhat dangerous side of being a teen. Where do you want me to go next? Let me know. Reviews really make me feel good, so if I could some drop me a line, it will help me write more. Look forward to hearing from you soon! : )


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to the ghosting feel of pressure from a solid but cold origin. I couldn't quite place the source, but it gives me such an intense need for more. Not being a morning person, I don't want to open my eyes, and I also don't want that faint pleasure that is now teasing my neck to stop. Oh my god, this is a good way to start the morning.

I hear a deep, sexy snicker, and ah yes there is that deliciously, delicate tension again now traveling up my jawline. I smile because I am hopelessly trapped in this delectable game of morning. Time for me to wake up, and oh, what a way to do that. I carefully peer through the slits I have created between my eyelids. If this is a mere dream may I never grace conscious existence again.

Those cool, torturing lips of my undoing are now resting against my own. I feel the muffled rhythm of the owner's voice. "Bella, time for my beautiful princess to wakeup."

"Mmmmm," I moan still caught in between the cognizant state of reality and the fantasy world in my head. "I am not ready."

"Sorry my sweet, but time stops for no man or vampire," he adds.

"Just a little while longer," I nudge my nose along the frigid perimeter of Edward's perfect face.

Using delicate maneuvers, my personal deity slides me off his statuette body to lie on my back against my mattress. My still inordinately tender back flesh screams to my brain the memory of the latter day's activity with discipline. "Oooohhh," my voices catches up to the memory.

"Sorry baby," he consoles me, "you will still be a little sore today but the worse is over. Are you feeling ok otherwise?"

My frowning face may oppose the words I speak but I assure him, "My bottom is a little sensitive it seems, but my heart feels grand. I do like knowing that you truly forgive me."

Edward leans down and kisses my lips. There is no doubt yesterday is over as I comprehend growing passion in his movements. His tongue is lapping against my lower lip seeking admittance into the moist, oral cavity it protects. I am quick to give up and begin trailing along after the sinuous muscle that desires total control.

"Mine," I feel his voice quietly vibrate through my being. I am definitely his whether I want to be or not, and I most assuredly crave belonging to this venomous creature. Somehow, he has come to partly rest his faultless body between the encasement of my legs, hovering just above my chest. I desire, no I need more physical connection as I strain to grind the center of being against him. No longer is intellect playing apart in this passionate display as our bodies mold together and our hands roam everywhere.

Despite Edward's growing faith in his abilities to pursue me romantically, he still pulls back. "No, my fragile girl," he admonishes, "now is not the time. School awaits after you get ready. I will run home, take a speedy shower and change clothes, then I will drive back to get you, my little imp."

He is smiling while correctly guessing my desire to continue our journey of discovering one another. I could just let this perfect excuse for love use my body forever. Grinning, I realize that forever is exactly what I am getting once school is out.

"Edward, we can take a few more moments to enjoy each other," I huskily reply. My eyelids now hooded with that all too familiar need of lust. I swear I am going to explode into flames as my desires for him reach new heights.

"No, no little one," he smiles while pulling back. "You have a trip to make with the illustrious Lauren for decorations later today."

I roll my eyes because my make shift errand with the chatterbox was only supposed to be a diversionary tactic to allow me to sneak under Edward-radar and pay that fine. The diversion is no longer needed as the reason for the ploy has been revealed. God, I don't want to go shopping with that scattered brain teen.

I know we would have eventually had to get together because of the banquet committee, but it wouldn't have had to be today. You know that spider web is still trying to ensnare me again.

"Don't remind me," I sigh. "At least this little situation can be put to rest when I pay the fines."

"Bella," Edwards voice changes to a serious tone, "you mentioned yesterday that you were not going to let Charlie know about these traffic tickets. You know that really is not right or honest."

"What do you mean not honest," I bark, "I am not telling a lie? I am just leaving out some information that will only worry Charlie."

"You're making a lie of omission actually. Isabella, that behavior is what got you in trouble with me yesterday." Edward was using that dang stern voice on me that makes looking at the floor so much more interesting.

"Come on," I whine, "Charlie is just going to get flustered over the whole thing and try to find away to blame it on you. We have started to make some progress in this department between you two. I mean he will give a caveman groan when you walk in the room."

"That is not the point at all," Edward begins to lecture. "Do you really want him to find out from someone else? Now that Lauren is going to be a party to you taking care of things, you know she will blab it all over school." He was using air quotes to emphasize his point.

Frowning, I grumble, "I hadn't thought of that. I just knew that Port A police and Forks never talk to each other, so I knew that quickly taking care of things meant it will all go away. Surely, Lauren wouldn't rat me out." Now I am using air quotes for some reason.

"You could still let me take you girls, because I could take care of the violations really fast while you two shop," he surmises, "but that still won't take care of telling Charlie what happened. I know if my daughter got into trouble like this I would want her to tell me."

"Not like you will ever have a daughter anyway," I pout.

"Watch the attitude, little girl," he snaps. "I am not telling you what to do, but I think you know what the right thing is."

Oh no he isn't, Edward is not attempting to guilt me into telling my father. Every teen alive including him I bet, has hid something from a parent. Now, telling my mom would be no problem. Getting tickets is par for the course for her and her airhead personality. Dad, however, is the chief of police and I was not paying attention to traffic laws.

Making the most irate face I can muster I look at my Adonis knowing that as much as I want to keep my mouth shut, I will be telling my dad about my drive to Port Angelese. It is not like he will ground me from anything because I don't go anywhere but the Cullen's house. He will mostly mutter his disappoint which is going to make me feel horrible. I don't like to disappoint people especially my dad. He really is a good guy.

Edward rests my head on the palms of his pale hands. Softly, he strokes my cheeks while never taking his eyes off mine. This sucks big times because how can I disappoint this man that means more than life to me. Why of all the vamps in the world do I get the one that insists on moral integrity.

A hopeless smile graces my facial features as I realize that his attention to doing what is right is one of many things I adore about this _GQ_ man of mine. I sigh as it becomes apparent that I am sunk. I also see that my fiance would make an incredible father not that I ever really considered having children someday. I mean with Renee being my mom sometimes I feel I have already had my experience with children.

"I got to go so you can get ready and talk to your dad," he says. He tenderly runs his cheek against mine in a loving gesture. "I can hear that he is up."

"Yeah," I reply while still caught up in my own thoughts, "I think he is going fishing with Harry Clearwater today. He is taking the day off since he will probably cover this weekend for Murdock."

"OK," he acknowledges while affectionately kissing my temple. "You know you will feel better after you tell him baby girl. I promise."

Seeing the sincerity in his golden eyes, how can I even think of refusing to do this. I give another half attempt at smiling before giving my Edward a peck on his check. I guess the worst part is thinking about talking to Charlie. At least I hope the thinking about it is the worst.

Suddenly, Edward is gone and all remnants of his being here are gone except for his lingering scent on my pillows. I deeply inhale the clean, natural aroma into my lungs. If he has to leave for a little bit at least his smell can keep me company. After he left me for that time before Italy, I think my heart will always spasm whenever he disappears even if it is just for clean clothes. I can never loose him again because I wouldn't survive. It is that simple.

Stop thinking like this Bella. Edward is coming back; he always does. I just have to get my butt into the shower. Since I didn't change into my p j's last night, I quickly remove my top and bra. I stop when I slide my panties off realizing that my guy must have put some on me after I fell asleep. He really is a gem always looking out to make things as easy and the least embarrassing that he can. Even if what happened is my getting my bare bottom spanked, he still takes the time to cover my naked necessities to preserve some of my modesty.

I reach in to turn the shower on warm. I then glance at my booty to see if shows any signs that I got my first spanking. Nope, no marks which surprises the heck out of me considering they way my butt felt last night. I was positive that it would be a huge blister today, but I am blessed with the sight of a relatively pallid posterior.

The lack of color is really a misleading condition because it still exhibits discomfort when I fondle it. I can tell that 'good memory' is going to continue today as sitting upon those hard plastic and wooden classroom seats found at school is sure to prove interesting. Similar to the feeling met on the behind after a few hundred falls on the bottom while skating. One of many childhood memories that my clumsy self will always carry with me. Just another reason to make sure Edward doesn't have a reason to spank me again.

As I get dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a tee, I smile remembering how safe and loved I felt getting that spanking. It really wouldn't be so bad if that stinging characteristic wasn't there. I still can't quite wrap my head around the fact that his willingness to do something like slap my ass to teach me a lesson is a good thing. Nothing is too much to keep me safe where my Edward is concerned even if it means making me cry for the greater good. Not even Charlie has been willing to make major sacrifices in the name of my well being.

One last glance in the mirror followed by a little massacre and lip gloss, I see I am ready to go. I can't help but whistle leaving my bedroom. OK, I admit this is an alone time thing since I sound more like a bird being strangled than the melody of a happy tune.

I quickly skip down the stairs getting ready to see my boyfriend again, when the sight of my father reminds me of the unpleasant task I have ahead of me. I really, really don't want to do this. I don't want to tell him how irresponsible I have been. Combine this with sneaking off to Italy for three days without telling him, I seem to have become another troublesome adolescent. With a deep breath, I decide it is now or never. "Ah, Dad, I need to tell you something," I start.

"What Bells," he responds never looking up from packing his fishing gear. Fried fish really is its own food group to this man.

"I got into some trouble yesterday," I whisper. I pause to see if I got his attention because I kind of said that really low, so I am not even sure that he heard me. I am going to die a thousands deaths if I have to say that again, but the sight of his brown eyes tell me he heard.

"So," he says.

"So I drove Edward's car to Port Angelese yesterday, and I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing, and I got stopped for speeding," I say. "I got a ticket."

Gruffly giggling, my dad begins to smile, "Bells I have seen that kid's car. I would be tempted to speed in it too. Not saying you shouldn't be careful, but it is a normal thing for a teenager to do. Just pay your fine."

Boy that was cool. My dad is cool, and then he adds, "I am sure you had your seatbelt on anyway."

"Mmmmm," I hedge, "well that is another thing. I got a second ticket because I forgot to put my seatbelt on."

The hip dad's smile gives away to a scowl, "Bella, I am disappointed. I know you know better because I always remind you to wear it."

His apparent letdown is killing me. I thought Edward said this would make me feel better, but I now I feel awful. I hate not living up to anyone's I love expectations.

Still looking solemn, my father seems to be swallowing reflexively like something has gotten caught in his throat. "You, Bella, um, I am really proud of the fact you decided to confide in me about this. You could have hid it, but you told me. I guess the tickets are punishment enough because you will have to use your money to pay for them."

"You know dad Edward insisted on my telling you after he found out," I share. "He said it was the right thing to do."

"Humph," he grumbles, "there might be some hope for that boy yet." I can tell Dad really wants to hate him, but he couldn't. Not now when this boy that was taking me away from him was also making sure I did the adult things I should.

_Honk, honk._ There is Edward, my personal chauffeur to high school. Honestly with a man like that driving me around, why would I even consider driving myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward POV

I come racing in the house and almost run into the little pixie herself. "Hi there Ali," I say, unable to keep the smirk off my face. "Still finding the Alphabet Song interesting."

"I know, I know," chants Alice. "I was keeping you from seeing what I was really thinking. Hey, don't mention that to Jazz, ok?"

Alice is pleading with her eyes as her lithe body seems to be ready to spasm out about something. Actually she looks like she is ready to split into two pieces.

"I see no need to tell Jasper..."

"Tell Jasper what," the man of topic inquires.

"Ah, nothing really," whispers Alice now looking at the floor. One thing about my sister is that she is as bad as my beloved when it comes to hiding information.

Smiling I interject, "She is right this time that it really is nothing. Bella got herself into trouble driving my car. Alice I believe saw it in a vision and was helping her friend out by keeping me from seeing what she was thinking, but there was no real harm done."

Alice lets out a sigh of relief as she glances up to her man.

"Mary Alice, is this true," Jasper asks.

"That is it basically," Alice contends. "I texted Bella after seeing her get a couple of traffic tickets. She was all right but begged me not to let Edward know. It wasn't like I was with her or anything, and it was better for Bella to tell him herself."

"Ok," he agrees, "I just get the feeling you two are going to get yourselves into trouble one of these days."

"No, no we won't," stomps Alice.

"Hey, little girl watch that attitude," Jasper drawls.

I am now staring at the ceiling since I really don't have time to watch this little display. "Guys, I have to shower and get ready, so I can go back and get Bella to go to school." I begin to jog up the stairs to my room

"Wait," yells Alice, "I have to tell you about my latest vision. I see I am going with Bella and Lauren to Port Angelese to go shopping. It is going to be a blast, and I will keep everyone safe as well."

"I know that is what Bella would like, but I am not too sure about this," I respond.

"Edward, you know I totally adore Bella. She is my sister after all, and I will make sure we get there and back in one piece," Alice states emphatically.

"I know you would protect her, but I just have a bad feeling about Lauren going," I explain. "The twit is always up to something, and she really isn't Bella's friend. She thinks that somehow I will someday go for her. She is a slut and using that brainless guy, Mike Newton, till either I fall for her which will never happen, or she finds another victim."

"Don't worry," Alice says in her all knowing way. "I will keep an eye on her and keep Bella out of trouble. I've got it all covered." She smiles brightly showing all her teeth. For most that picture would be terrifying, but for me I know she means the best.

"I could go along to keep things all kosher," mentions Jasper.

"Oh no, Jazzy, this is a girls only thing," she informs. "You would hate it, but can I use your Jeep? My Porsche is too small for three people."

Alice never fails to amaze me about how she can get her desires across almost unnoticed.

Jasper smiles and then kisses his mate's forehead. "Ok, you can use the Jeep. I guess I will let Em know we are on for hunting and a Wii tournament tonight. Ah, Edward, wanna make it another guys' night?"

"Hum, I guess we can do that," I mumble. "I still have a bad feeling about this though."

"Edward, you are a worry wart," sighs Alice. "I promise not to get Bella in anymore trouble than a little sexy number for you."

"Ok," I say while feeling my body respond to my vision of Bella in a 'sexy number', and briskly I head up to my bedroom. I jump in the shower although I really don't need a shower since vampires don't sweat, but it does help me clear my head. It also allows me to dream of my girl some too, and this morning gave plenty of reasons to dream.

Quickly I throw on jeans and a tee. After slipping on my Nike's, I race at inhuman speed to my car and almost fly my way back to my fiance. I just can't bare to be away from her.

I honk the horn on the car twice. Charlie is still not a fan of mine so I don't go in. I can't say I blame him. I hurt his little girl terribly, but I am making it up to her, and I plan to do whatever I can to make it up to her father too someday.

"Hey there," Bella says as leans over to kiss my cheek.

"I take it things went well this morning," I smile back at her grasping her hand to tangle it in mine while I drive us to school.

"In reality, everything went great," she continues. "Charlie had no problem with the speeding and said a car like yours would tempt him too." As if realizing what that sounds like, she froze and both eyebrows raise in horror. She quickly adds, "He wasn't condoning my actions though. He was upset that I didn't have my seatbelt on, but said that it was punishment enough to have to pay the fines myself."

I notice that Bella is fidgeting some in her seat which is indication that punishment was truly more than just the 'fines'. She is so adorable looking as she tries to roll up on more of her thighs while attempting to avoid her still tender behind. I am really beginning to think that she might have genuinely gotten the point that I want her to be careful and will do what is necessary to see that it happens.

"Oh, Charlie even said there might be hope for you too," she glimmers.

"Really, and why would your dad say that, love," I inquire.

"Because I let him know you were the one that encouraged me to tell him," she admits.

"I am glad you took my advice," I say. "Don't you feel better too?" I wink at her as she gleams with happiness.

"Yeah," she mummers, "I guess you knew what you were talking about."

I turn the car off after parking in our usual spot. I look into Bella's eyes as I hear her stomach rumble.

"Bella, did you eat breakfast," I ask.

"Ah, no I forgot," she stumbles. "I was just wanting to tell Charlie what happened, and I honestly didn't think of eating. I'm not hungry anyway."

Pursing my lips together. Here we go again with my girl ignoring her needs. I slip out of my driver's side door and around the car to the passenger side. I open the door and assist my slender girlfriend out to stand next me. I lightly put my arms around her wispy waist and pull her next to me. I whisper while burying my nose in her soft hair, "Bella, I can hear you stomach growl. Let's go through the cafeteria and get you a breakfast bar and some juice."

"If you insist," she amicably moans. I think she already knows she is better off not trying to continue with the idea that she is not hungry. I know I am a little over zealous about watching out for her, but her waif like form, as beautiful as it is, only reminds me of how she neglected herself in my absence.

With little thought, I place a dollar into the juice machine to get Bella her favorite, orange juice. At the same time, I see her fishing for some change in her own pocket while standing at the candy machine.

"Isabella," I hiss, "you are not having a candy bar for breakfast. It is not healthy."

Rolling her eyes and placing a hand on hip, she says, "I suppose I could go for a chewy granola bar. I absolutely hate the breakfast bars they sell in the other machine. I swear they taste like chalk."

"Do they," I smirk. "You have ate chalk in the past for comparison I gather."

"No," she pouts. She is absolutely darling standing there with her lower lip jutting out while attempting to maintain a grouchy look.

Unable to hide my twinkling expression, I concede, "Chocolate chip or peanut butter?"

"Chocolate chip," she sings while joining in with a mirthful look of her own. Bella then stretches up on her tip toes to grace my jaw with a tender kiss.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," I utter.

"Hey, Bellllaa," Lauren says.

Broken from the spell, we look at the intruder at the same time and say in unison, "Hi."

"Let's ditch Government today," Lauren rambles, "so we can get to the Port earlier. Do more shopping you know?"

"MMMMM," Bella moans and closes her eyes. She really looks like she is in pain. "I can't Lauren. We have a test on Wednesday, and I want to be sure to get all the notes. Mr. Townsend's tests are never easy."

"Yeah," Lauren agrees while absentmindedly twirling her index finger in her hair. "I guess you are right but no hesitation after class, ok?" I can't help hearing what her thoughts are saying. _No way do I want to stand around and watch you two make out. I just don't get what he sees in you. I mean you are a stick person really._

I hear myself growl before I feel Bella caressing my arm. I don't have to read her mind to know that she would give anything to get out of this.

As if on cue, my lovely little sister hops over the line railing. "Hi Bella, Edward," she says, "and Lauren of course."

Lauren fakes a smile, "Morning Alice."

"Edward was telling me you two were going to Port Angelese after school for banquet decorations. I need to go shopping too for the banquet, so let's go together. I have Jazz's Jeep which has that awesome stereo system. Since we all have government together, we can leave after class."

"Sounds great," Bella quickly responds while holding her thumb up in an affirmative gesture. She is tightly gripping my hand with her other one as if in a silent prayer.

"Ah, yeah, I guess that would work," Lauren acknowledges. "We better get going to English. Mr. Thomas hates it if people are late for class."

Since when is Lauren ever worried about being late to anything. That bad feeling is back as I try to scan the cheerleader's thoughts for any hint of what she might be up to. All I can find are some almost incoherent mumblings about the fact that Alice better not mess up going to the Italian restaurant.

Alice comes up and puts her arm around Bella's shoulder whispering, "Don't worry I have seen it all. We are going to have fun, and you will love the outfit I am going to get you, sis."

Bella just smiles while I am sure she is deciding that letting Alice dressing her up is not as bad as shopping with Lauren alone. At least I don't think it is as bad as that but I can't shake this foreboding conviction I have.

**-Author's Note-**

My focus in this story is on Bella and Edward and their relationship, but I wanted to make sure and have Jasper find out about Alice's little slip up. I know some might have been hoping for her to get into some trouble with him, but it just didn't seem right to me at this point. With that said, the stage is set for the girls to go Port Angelese, and the guys definitely seem to think these ladies will get into some type of mischief there. Wonder what it will be? Lauren is up to something. Got any ideas let me know. Maybe Rosalie will have to help Alice and Bella out? What are your thoughts about this. I can't promise the story will go exactly like you want it, but your ideas really help me get started. I also like hearing that you are enjoying this, so leave me a review and let me know what you are thinking. Surely 10 of you can do that. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Ever get the feeling a day is never going to end. I am looking at the clock in government, and I still have two minutes to go. The worse part to the whole thing is that the day is still not over. Not even close as I have to go with Lauren and Alice to Port Angeles for shopping. Somebody kill me now, please.

_Riiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggggg._ Alice is already next to me at my seat. "Don't worry Bella I've got your back. See you at the jeep," she says.

"Yeah," I sigh, "I'll be there in few, but I want to see Edward first."

I see Alice roll her eyes and wave me away with her slender, pale hand. Not like she wouldn't feel the same way about her Jazz if he was here.

There he is my perfect illusion of a boyfriend, standing next to my locker, smiling that incredibly sexy smile. "Hi my Bell," his velvet voice whispers into my ear. I can't help but shiver at the erotic sound being emitted from his lips. How I wish I could spend the rest of the afternoon with him rather than on the shopping trip from hell.

"Hi" I respond, not looking at him as I concentrate on opening my locker. Even the most mundane task like remembering a simple combination becomes a major obstacle when he is near. All I want to do is gaze at his beauty while feeling him hold me.

He bends down reminding me how much taller he is and gently kisses the top of my head. I also hear him take a deep breath allowing him to smell my scent. Weird huh, but that is my guy, weird and all mine.

"Got any homework," he asks while sliding in front of my gray locker and effectively closing it.

"Not really," I mumble, "government was actually part review today so not much new."

"Good, you can enjoy you trip," he grins, and I return his teasing with the most wicked look I can manage. He knows this little excursion is anything but fun for me. "By the way I gave Alice the money to care of your fines."

"No, Edward," I protest, "even my dad thinks I should pay that for my misbehavior. I don't like you spending money on me for good stuff, let alone for things that result from my mistake."

I can immediately hear him growl a little while I catch the nose pinching action out of the corner of my eye. I know he wants to take care of me, but I am a big girl and I can take the rest of my so called punishment. At least my sore rump seems to be gone, except when I sit directly down on it.

"Bella don't be difficult," he breathes. "Anyway I told Alice you would probably refuse to let me take care of them, so I told her to buy you something ravishing for the banquet. No arguing." His long, masculine fingers quickly block my mouth and brain from saying anything more. I guess I have to get use to being lavished with things if Edward is indeed going to be my husband someday. I lightly kiss two of his digits before they recede from lips.

Somehow I find myself at Jasper's jeep with a very hyper Alice sitting at the wheel. No doubt she is already planning my clothes buying nightmare. As I stand at the door, I notice that Lauren is not there which makes me wonder what is up.

I hear the clicking action of the door as Edward opens it for me, always the gentleman. "In you go my love," he says and sits me in my seat. Our hands touch as we both grab for the seatbelt at the same time, I feel another shiver run through my body as that electrical charge ignites between us. "Be good ok, I will be with my bothers hunting and playing around. I will have my cell though if you need me, and please have some fun."

"I will try," I agree. "I just want to get this over with so everything from the last few days is really all behind us."

He smiles at me and then begins a good bye kiss. I am sure it was to be a gentle kiss, but somehow I didn't want more. I reach up to tangle my hand in his bronze hair. The kiss deepens and I hear Alice begin to whistle a nameless tune. Edward disentangles my fingers from his neck and pulls back.

"Be good," he reminds me. "You will be back before you know it."

"OK," I say. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Great, we all love each other," Alice chirps. "Let's get going so we can get to the city and truly shop."

Edward laughs a little and then kisses my finger tips in one last parting gesture. I can't help but feel my heart constrict as I see him leave. Someday this won't happen I am sure, but right now it is just too soon after having him leave that one time. I just can't forget.

"So Bella let's go get Lauren and be on our way," Alice states.

Being confused I can't help but scrunch my face as I inquire, "Where is Lauren and why do we have to get her?"

"No use having two cars," Alice says. "I told her to take her car home, and we would come by and pick her up."

"Makes sense," I say.

Looking up I see we are pulling in the drive to Lauren's house, a beautiful Tudor style ranch. It still is nothing like the Cullen mansion, but it is a step up from the two bedroom hovel I live in. She is already standing on the front step tapping her right foot.

Under any other circumstances this little adventure might be funny to sit back and watch. Head cheerleader and ditzy shopper out with the local, vampire pixie and commerce champ.

I open my door and scoot up, sliding my seat forward. I am afraid to unlatch my seatbelt, even if only for a second, to make it more comfortable for me to let her in. The memory of getting caught without it recently is still very poignant since I am forced to sit down on both my bottom and my thighs which gives way to a somewhat uncomfortable tenderness.

"Hum," Lauren groans. "Looks like I will sit in back."

I guess Miss Queen is not use to taking a back seat in any sense. I smirk as I contemplate whether she and Mike always go to the 'Forks Hilton' for their fun.

"OK girls," Alice shoots much like the gun which would start some sort of relay race. "I hope you got everything because we are off and ready to shop."

I close my eyes trying desperately to imagine that I am going anywhere but on a downtown spending trek. I am glad that Edward is getting more time with his brothers. He had a good time before, and I know that I have not been the best companion here of late considering all the trouble I managed to get myself in. He has said that is all in the past, and once I get those fines paid, I can finally let myself put it there.

"Hey Alice," I say. "I need you to stop by the courthouse in Port Angeles first if that is ok? I want to make sure to get there before they close."

"No problem, Bells," Alice smiles. "It is right downtown, and there is a party shop close by we can go to, so you gals can get those banquet decoration taken care of. Then we can go to the mall for the real fun."

"You in trouble, Bella," Lauren quietly interjects.

"Not really," I say. I see the gossip diva already has her indicator pointed in my direction for the next juicy bit of info she can spread. "I just need to take care of something there."

"Take care of what," she continues.

"Lauren, I have to pay something. Do we really need to make this into a federal case," I dodge.

"No, but I can't help but be curious. Bella you are a good girl and the police chief's daughter," she taunts.

I hear Alice begin a faint growl, and I see her glare into her rearview mirror. Lauren really has no idea of the possible danger she is about to embark upon if she chooses to continue down this road of questioning. Oh heck, I am a terrible lair which I have established often. So hear goes nothing, "Lauren, look I got a few traffic citations which I am going pay. I would really appreciate it if you don't tell anyone at school."

"Bellllaa, you are my friend, no problem," she chants. "We all get in trouble sometime, right? Does your dad know?"

"Yes, he knows and wants me to take care of it," I smile. No big news there my dear, sorry.

"Edward knows too," I add, hoping to squash any further rumor fantasies she may have.

"Oh, ok," she says in a whisper.

"Bella," Alice says, "here we are. You want me to go with you in the courthouse?"

"Naw," I retort, "I will be just a second."

I quickly get out of the car and run into the building. I scan the information signs for directions to the county clerk. I see that I am lucky today with a big plaque on the wall next to me saying "County Clerk" with an arrow pointing to the right around the corner. I immediately trudge around that way to find double doors leading to the place of final punishment.

I enter and find that the counter is empty. I step up and stand there a few seconds before an older woman with short gray hair, wearing black frame glasses that are attached to a long chain around her neck, comes forward. She almost seems better suited to a library than a courthouse.

"How can I help you miss," she inquires.

"Well," I stutter, fishing in my purse to find my tickets. There they are, I grab them and hold them out to her. "I got these tickets the other day, and I want to take care of them."

"OK," she says taking the paper in hand. "Just let me get your file." She walks over to a big metal cabinet and pulls out a huge shelf that seems to hold hundreds of files. I get the feeling that I might be here a long time, but she quickly picks out a manilla file that she returns to counter with.

"Isabella Swan," she reads. She flips the file open like a book and holds her glasses up high on her nose while she reads the contents. "Yes, I see there is a fine for speeding and failure to wear a seatbelt, hummm." She now reveals a calculator from somewhere under the table top to add the fines together. Really, it is $100 plus $75, a no brainer, but her fingers punch the number pads briskly. "OK, that will be $175 in cash, please."

I take the money out of my billfold and hand it to her. She counts the money and smiles. "Thank you dear," she says politely, " and be more careful from now on ok?"

"Of course, ma'am."

Thank God! It is over, done, in the past. My mind feels so much relief I can't help but giggle like a hyena. I run out the doors to the awaiting vehicle with my friends in it.

"That is done," I smile from ear to ear. "Let's get those decorations."

The rest of our time shopping goes by in a blur. I am no longer stressed so I just go with the flow. We seem to literally run from one store to the next. I am amazed that so little is said as Lauren goes off on her own to get things, and Alice uses me as her personal Barbie doll. I can't tell you how many outfits I try on nor am I really sure of how many she bought for me. I vaguely recall that Alice has bought things for all the Cullens, at least I hope so considering the only space left in the jeep when we come out is a small pocket in the back for Lauren.

"Guys I am like really hungry," Lauren whines. "Can we go get something to eat? I know of a little Italian restaurant behind Main Street that is great. Bon appetite you know?" She laughs at her own joke while Alice and I share an eye roll that thankfully she never catches.

"Sounds good to me," Alice says. "How about you Bella?"

"Fine," I agree. "Edward and I have been there, and it is really good."

Alice drives just like any Cullen and speedily maneuvers the rugged automobile downtown. It seems like we only blink before we are parked in front of the _Ma Belle_. Without a word, we get out and go in. I am totally exhausted but forgiven as well, so I can't help but smile when we go in.

Lauren goes to hostess after we enter the eatery. "Table for three," she says. "Hey is Dora here tonight?"

The older female leads us to a table with four chairs and removes the fourth place setting. "How is this, and yes, Dora is here. She will be your waitress this evening."

"Great, and this table is fine," Lauren beams. She looks like a feline ready to pounce on something, but I haven't got the faintest idea what she is up to.

We all have a seat and are greeted by 'Dora,' who places a water glass down for each of us. "Tonight our special is mushroom ravioli. What can I get you to drink?"

"Dora, silly girl it is me, Lauren," she says.

"Oh my god. Lauren, it has been such a long time. How are you," she responds.

"Great. Hey these girls are my friends, Alice Cullen and Bella Swan," Lauren introduces while pointing to each one of us. "Ah girlfriend, can you hook us up with some wine tonight?"

"Shhhh, I think I can do that. How would some chardonnay be," she asks.

"Good, and I am ready to order. I will have the mushroom ravioli and Italian vignette on my salad."

"Nothing for me," Alice says, "I am on a special diet due to allergies."

"MMM, I will have the same as she got," I say pointing to Lauren. I feel a little dazed as I realize we are getting alcohol. Alcohol is illegal for teens, I really shouldn't drink that. Edward will not be happy I am sure. Oh, how do these situations find me.

The waitress leaves and Lauren turns to Alice, "You will have some wine with us right?"

"Well, I don't know," she hesitates, "I am driving."

"Oh, one glass won't hurt ya," prods Lauren. "You have to enjoy with Bella and me."

"Um, I have never drank before," I whisper.

"OOO, this is so cool. I get to introduce you to your first drink. You need to relax Belllaaa, and chardonnay isn't real strong. It tastes great, and I should know since my mom and dad have it around all the time. They even let me drink it sometimes," the girl babbles.

Lauren's parents let her drink at home, well many parents do that. Not Charlie though, he would have a cow if he knew. He would probably send me to a convent, although we aren't even Catholic, if he found out.

Before I know it, Dora is back with the wine, and she pours a little in one glass for Lauren to test. She makes a big deal to swirl the light pinkish liquid around and takes a big sniff. Then to top it off, she gulps it down like it was beer and wipes her mouth off with her fingers.

"Ahhh, that is exquisite," she giggles. I wonder if she was drinking while we have been out because she suddenly seems a little drunk. Surely I am imagining things. Dora continues to serve us our salad and bread basket before she leaves. I just look at my wine glass asking myself if I dare. Do I dare to drink it? Would one glass really hurt me?

"Beeellllaaa, go ahead and have some wine. You'll love it I swear," Lauren teases me.

"Mmmm, I don't know," I stumble. "Alice how about you?"

"Bella, go ahead one glass shouldn't hurt you," she smiles. I can almost see the spark in her eye that says loosen up. "I am going to have a glass, but only one because I am the designated driver after all."

Oh well, here it goes and I take a snip. "MMM, this is good," I say really surprised. "It is fruity with a little kick." I giggle as I finish my first glass rather quickly. I hadn't had a chance to drink anything all night will shopping with my pixie bud, so I am thirsty.

"Careful there," Alice laughs, "you need to eat something or even this wine will hit ya real fast."

"But you haven't eaten," I point out. Of course vampires don't eat food, but I know better than say that.

"I will be fine I am only going to drink half a glass slowly," she informs me.

Lauren refills my glass, and I take a few bites of salad. I just can't seem to resist the alcohol. God I hope I am not going to be an alcoholic. Is this how it starts? I look over to see that half of the wine is gone, and Lauren is again filling me up.

"Bella slow down, eat some of your pasta. You need some food on your stomach," Alice lectures.

"Oh, let Bella be. I mean she needs to lighten up a little because this has been kinda a hard year," Lauren pokes.

"Yeah," I ponder, "it was bad for while but Edward is back."

"Thats good too, I mean, I don't know what he sees in you, but hey, he likes you," Lauren spills.

Alice shoots daggers with her eyes and bites her lip because I guess she is trying to keep from saying anything. I, on the other hand, feel like any filter for my mouth has been dissolved.

"You know Lauren, I wonder that too," I say. "I know I am not that pretty or anything."

"I know," she agrees as she polishes off the bottle.

"Stop right now," Alice announces. "Bella is a beautiful girl."

"I guess," Lauren jumps, "but I don't see it. Hey lets get out of here."

"OK," I agree. I get up and follow Lauren out the door. "Remember when we came to see that movie last fall," I titter in hushed tones.

"Oh yeah, I was so mad at you taking off with that motorcycle gang," she smiles. "All I needed was to have you abducted by those jerks and have to tell your dad."

"I know," I apologize, "I'm sorry, but riding motorcycles can be so much fun. The adrenaline rush is awesome."

I find myself walking with Lauren wishing I could ride a motorcycle again. In the distance I hear Alice yelling at us. It is not like she can't catch up because she is a vampire. Vampires are fast, even female vampires. I no sooner complete that thought then the blood fairy is by my side.

"What are you doing," Alice demands.

"Oh chill Al, let the girl have some fun. And I have some more fun right here in my bag," Lauren informs us as she pulls out a couple of small liquor bottles.

"I think we have had enough already," hedges Alice.

I look at the bottles that the annoying friend next to me is holding out while still walking slowly. Hum, I wonder what whisky tastes like. I have seen it my dad's cabinet, but I have never seen him drink it. I wonder if he ever has. It is not like I am drunk right now, but I do feel fairly silly,good but strange.

"Here, take your pick, Bells," Lauren says and hands out both bottles for me to choose one. I grab the whisky licking my lips.

"Bella be careful," Alice pleads.

"Why don't we share it Ali, my best friend," I offer while I open it and take a long swig. When I pull the bottle from my lips, I begin coughing and sputtering. Gosh, that is like liquid fire going down my throat. Wow, I don't think I like this. I think I would rather have more wine.

Alice pats my back and pries the amber fluid from my hand. "Fine," she spats, "here goes nothing." She tips her head back and finishes off the contents.

All three of us have our arms entwined walking up the boulevard, when out of nowhere I bump into this hulking male. We stop immediately and look up. Oh my god, it is Jacob Black, my best friend.

**-Author's Note-**

**I am not sure if this is what people were looking for but it was what I came up with. The stage is set for more potential trouble which Bella will escape, but will Edward find out what she is up to? How will he react? Ok we all know that, but will he be upset with his sister this time? What will Jasper think? Wonder if Jacob is on his bike and will he give Bella a ride? How about the other girls? Or is he just too upset with his childhood friend? Tell me what you are thinking, so I can finish the next chapter. I love hearing from you and promise to respond to all those who send a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Jacob, it is you," I breath. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey chic-a, you don't own this town. I see your leech of a boyfriend has let you out for a night," he says.

"Be nice Jake," I huff. "Edward is with his brothers, and I am with Alice and Lauren."

"I see," he replies.

"Have you got your motorcycle with you," I ask, attempting to wink at him.

He gives me a peculiar look, but I know he still has them. Surely he doesn't just let them sit at his house doing nothing. We made some bad ass bikes together, or rather, he made them. I am as handy with mechanics as I am playing sports, and that is not a good thing.

"Funny you should ask because I happened to drive mine up here," he informs. "I came here to get Billy some medicine."

"Oh cool, well not that Billy needs medicine, but that you have your motorcycle," I grin.

"And why is that," he almost snarls, "because I am sure the blood sucker wouldn't want you on it. It isn't safe."

"I think we should go guys," Alice interrupts.

"Hold on Ali," I continue making the stop signal with my hands, "you know Jakey likes you sort of, and I want to ride on his bike. It won't take long, I promise. You wanna to come Lauren?"

"Sounds good," she slurs, gives the thumbs up sign, and takes another drink of her liquor.

Jacob laughs. "I can only give rides to one girl at a time. Let me get the med's and then follow me out of town, ok?"

"Thanks Jakey," I giggle. Guess I will have to get Alice to help me keep another secret. Edward would get mad but hey I am drunk I guess. He doesn't want me to miss the normal high school teenage things, and this is one of those things, isn't it?

"It is getting late, Bella," Alice whispers. "I am sure Edward and the guys are going to be back soon."

"Oh, come on Alice. It'll be fun and Jake'll give you a ride too," I whine, overacting by jutting my lower lip out to encourage the fairy queen to go along.

"I don't need a ride," Alice says. "I need to get you home and get your breath smelling good. Believe me I am in trouble as it is."

"Shhhhh, we'll never tell anything we've done tonight," Lauren pipes in. "We've got to follow him. He is hot and I want to ride a motorcycle with him." It is so gross watching that girl swivel her hips as if ... oh I just can't go there.

Both Alice and I roll our eyes as my cell rings. No, no, no, I see it's Edward and hand it to his sister. She mouths thanks to me and clicks the send button, "Hello."

"Hi Alice," Edward says, "why are you answering Bella's phone?"

"Oh she had me hold it while she goes to the bathroom," she explains. She looks really strange pretending to hit her head into the side of a building. I clamp both hands over my mouth hoping to stifle the laughter. I guess Alice is attempting to tell me that we are doomed.

"She did," he says. "Well, hand her the phone. I want to talk to my girl."

"Edward stop being so clingy," she grits through her teeth. "We will be home in a little over an hour or two."

"The guys and I are already home," he informs her, "and I want to talk to her now."

She slams the phone in my hand. "You talk to him."

"Hi," I say too low for anyone to hear, at least anyone human.

"Hi baby girl," he whispers. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," I quickly respond. "I love you, but I have to go. Alice and Lauren want me to look at something. See you soon, love you." I hit disconnect followed by the off button. I can't handle more calls from Edward right now. Damn that spider and her web of deceit, it seems to be making a come back.

Jacob comes out of the store and smiles at us. "Everyone ready for a little fun," he asks.

We all nod and run back to the jeep. After jumping in, Alice starts the ignition and guns it just as the doors are shut.

"You know this will probably backfire on us," she hisses.

"Why do ya say that," I ask.

"I don't know. Just a feeling I have. I can't get visions when I drink," Alice says.

This puzzles me because I wasn't sure alcohol would affect her as a vampire, "You mean liquor will affect you?"

"Alcohol will work on anyone if you get my meaning. It just has different results on those less human."

Learn something new everyday as we come to a stop on a side road at the top of a hill. I look out over the vale below us which is partially hidden by the settling fog of the evening. Since it is nighttime in the state of Washington there are no real stars out as cloud cover is thick. Only parts of the crescent moon peak out.

"OK, who's first," Jacob asks as he walks up to the jeep.

"Meeeee," announces Lauren. "Here girls, have some more liquid courage. I had mine on the way here." She hands me two more little bottles. Where did she get these at, are they like samples or what? I see all that is left is whisky which I am not that keen about, but, I must admit my cordial, let's do it aura is being replaced by a serious case of nerves. What in the hell am I doing here?

I hand one bottle to Alice and wink at her. I fumble, trying to unscrew the lid. "JAKE," I scream, holding the bottle out to him. He grabs the bottle.

"Isabella, I can't believe this," he scolds. "You are drinking. Has the leech brought you to this?"

"No, Jacob," I say, "I am just being a teen, and please open the bottle. Alice has hers opened already."

He purses his lips and takes the lid off the whisky. He hands it back and whispers "This had better not become a habit."

What is it with the guys in my life talking to me like I was 5. I take all the brownish liquid in the bottle in one long swig, and man does it light a fire from tongue to my stomach. Suddenly, I wonder briefly if this was such a good idea.

Lauren follows Jake back to his motorcycle and gets on, hugging his waist while resting her cheek between his muscled shoulder blades. She is snuggling as close to the wolf man as she can get. Off they zoom into the darkness leaving Alice and I behind awaiting their return.

I am not really sure if it was a few seconds or minutes before the cycle with its riders returned. This last drink, bottle, whatever I had seems to have stopped my ability to comprehend time, but Jacob is back. He is looking between Alice and me. "OK, who's next?"

"I know this is going to cost me somewhere," Alice says, "so can I ride by myself? I have always wanted to ride a motorcycle by myself-(whispering so Lauren can't hear) I will even put up the canine smell to do this."

"If you wreck it I am going to be really angry," Jacob growls, narrowing his eyes to mere slits.

"Stop Jake," I intercede. "Alice won't wreck it. You know that."

"I'm just saying," he repeats. "OK, leech go ride it by yourself."

I smile and see Alice grin as well. Those two really do like each other as friends, even if vampires and wolfs are mortal enemies. I see Alice take off like a shot from a cannon, revving the engine loudly as she sores through the dark veil of night.

I lean against Jacob's arm while I wait for my best gal pal to return. I can't believe that for this little sliver of time my two best friends in world can have a little fun with me. I think fun is what I am having. No, I am having loads of fun as long as Edward can be kept out of the loop. I feel myself yawning as I see Ali returning to a skidding halt creating a dust cloud. She has to show off no matter what she does, that is my Alice.

"Your turn chic-a," Jacob says and takes my hand leading me to the chariot of my amusement. If I am honest, it is a paddy wagon of trouble if my protective leech, as Jake refers to him, finds out. Mindlessly, I sling my leg over the seat and grab onto Jacobs belt lopes. I have nothing to fear because he would never let me get hurt. I may not love him like he wants, but we will always be best buds.

_..._Jacob pops a small wheelie as we take off causing me to emit a high pitched squeal. We are off, and the cool, moist night air slaps my face. My heart clinches within my chest as my adrenaline fix releases. It feels so good, I feel invincible.

Out of the black oblivion of night, I hear 'his' voice. _"Bella don't! It is not safe! You promised!"_

Why did that happen I wonder? I just talked to him and he is here. Not here here but he is at his house waiting for me. Jacob stops the bike, and I hang my head over the side and puke my guts up as a violent cramp grips my stomach.

Stilling spitting the remaining vomit out, I look up, "I don't feel so hot."

"Hun," Lauren points out, "you don't look so hot either."

"SHUT UP," Alice and I shout in unison. I am completely aware that I probably don't even look mortal at the moment. God knows I am suddenly feeling anything but normal. It is like the motorcycle is still running, and it has found a very rough patch of road to roam. I can barely stand as the world seems to be whizzing around me.

"Hey, I am just being honest here," Lauren yells in her own defense.

"Look here bimbo," Jacob rumbles while he literally picks up my trembling form bridal style. All I can do right now is wrap my arms around my stomach in an effort to stop it is roller coaster action. It seems to be turning up and down and all around. "I can tell Bella is not doing good here, but she doesn't need your two cents."

Jake is always my protector. I try to raise my head, but I don't dare open eyes. I can't stand the thought of looking at anything. Don't get me wrong, my Native American pal is very easy on the eyes, but looking at anything that tall at eye level makes me want to hurl.

"Jake, please just ignore her," I plead. "Get me to the jeep. Oh god why didn't someone warn me about this. I think I need to get home."

Jacob walks with me in his arms and carefully puts me down in the front seat. After being seated, he reaches over to the lever under the padded bottom to release it from its straight up position so I can recline.

Lauren snarls, "I see my comfort is not any one's concern here. First, I am squished in back like a sardine, and then my legs are smashed so Princess Bella can lay down."

"Just get in and be quiet," Alice orders.

Jacob seems angry. Well, he probably is mad considering my condition, but he then makes an offer that totally blows me away. "Lauren why don't I give you a ride on my bike to Forks."

Jake leans down to whisper in my ear, "Bella, you rest while Alice takes you back home. I am going to talk to you later. This is so not cool, but I think you know that. Tell Edward I would not have given you a ride if I had realized you were so messed up." He is flexing his hands in a fisting action. Oh I hope he is not going to like change right here.

"Please don't tell Edward," I cry. "He will be so upset. Just take me home Alice."

Lauren sidles up to my old friend trying to hook her arm in his, but he backs off. With hands clearly giving indication that he is not interested he says, "Let's get you home. Bella doesn't need to have to listen to you rant and rave on the way back."

"You have got to be kidding me," Lauren explodes. "She really isn't that special. What the hell is this."

Jacob hisses at her after sitting down on his bike, "Just shut your mouth, get on the bike, and I will get you home."

I guess his furious look stopped her little whine session in its tracks, and she gets on his vehicle and rides off.

Alice gets in the car and leans her head against the steering for a while. She looks tired even though I know she doesn't sleep. "Bella, this night has not turned out like I thought it would. I am amazed that Edward has not called back."

My eyes pop open as I realize that he probably has called back but my phone is shut off. "Damn, I turned my phone off because I didn't want to deal with his calls," I say. "But Alice why wouldn't he just call your phone?"

"Because it is in back under all the bags," she informs me. "I knew my phone wasn't a big deal because you had yours."

"Shit," I thump my head. Ow! that hurts. "We are so screwed right now." I look at the clock on the dashboard to see it is almost 11 o'clock.

"Turn your phone on," Alice says while looking at me. "Let's see how many messages he left.

I open the door and vomit again. Just the thought of how obsessed Edward must be with not being about to get ahold of either one of us makes me really sick. I am sure the alcohol consumption is not helping either. Being a regular teen is not really seeming like such a fantastic inspiration at the moment.

I click my phone on to find that I have over 10 missed calls with 4 messages. I shove the phone at Alice whimpering, "I can't stand to listen to all these messages, I can't go home throwing up like this, I feel like hell,..."

"Isabella, settle down," Alice rubs my arm as I begin to cry. "Let's see what we are dealing with here first."

She pushes the voice mail button and this is what we hear...

_Message # 1_

_Bella, that was so rude. I guess I am over reacting, and it is good you are having fun. But why is it gonna take you over an hour to get home. You need your sleep. Call me I love you._

_Message #2_

_Bella, I am getting worried. It has been over an hour since you called. I hope everything is all right._

_Message #3_

_I hope you didn't loose your phone. I am really worried, call me. I love you._

_Message #4_

_Bella, I am going out of my mind with worry, call me. If you are not here in the next 10 minutes, the guys and I are going to come looking for you two. _

The last call was 10:45. I feel myself hyperventilating. "AAAllliccee, Iiii cannn't call him," I shake.

"Give me the phone," Alice gently orders. She takes the cell and dials Edwards number in a flurry of action. "Hi Edward, calm down. Bella is fine. Just a sec...Edward we ran into some kids from school and got talking. Then Bella got sick. I think she has food poisoning, but I am sure she will be fine. ... Here you talk to him ok?" She lays the phone in my hand.

"Ahhhh," I cry, "hi Edward."

"What's wrong baby," Edward says. "Get home so Carlisle can make sure you are ok. He can look at you."

"I am fine. I think I got some bad ravioli is all," I say in a small voice. "It is not like I have a fever. Just don't worry, we'll be home soon. I accidentally shut my phone off somehow."

Edward is silent for a long time then his voice changes to a very cold tone. "Hand Alice the phone."

I give it to her, and I see her eyes turn black and almost pop out of her head.

"Alice why is that dog at our house demanding to talk to me," Edward continues in an icy even voice.

"Just wait till we get home," Alice suggests, "and have Carlisle call Bella's dad and tell him about her being sick. Get Carlisle to ask for Bella to say at our house tonight."

"I can hear that canine screaming that I drove her to drink," he hisses.

"Edward just do as I ask," Alice still in control says. "We will be home within the next 30 minutes, and we can all sit down and talk."

Alice puts her head back on the steering wheel. I think she would be crying if she could as I believe I hear a sobbing sound somehow. "Bella, you were right, we are screwed. Your hairy knight just showed up at my house ready to save your drunken honor."

**-Author Note-**

**Sometimes chapters take their own paths. I really didn't see Jacob going to Edward but then again I thought Lauren would be less of a witch. So this is where we end up, but it kind of makes sense considering Jacob really does care about Bella. Now of course the sticky stuff starts as both Bella and Alice are going to have to explain just what went on tonight. Edward is definitely not going to be happy? Let me know what some of your thoughts are regarding how things should continue. I absolutely love hearing them, although these characters seem to have ideas of their own regarding the plot. Although one thing is for sure, the final judgement is not going to be in our one girl's favor.**


	10. Chapter 10

The jiggling action of the jeep combines with the crunching noise of its tires striking the gravel lane underneath to cause me to come to a more conscious state of existence. I feel very befuddled as I try to both open my eyes and remember why my stomach clenches with pain. There is a dry, grotesque taste in my mouth similar to having eaten turpentine, I think.

As my eyes flutter open, I see a very determined Alice staring through the windshield of the jeep. My memories of the evening begin to rise to the forefront of my hazy brain. Wine, Jacob, motorcycle, Edward's voice, ... oh god I have to pee. We may be close to the house but I am never going make it. "Alice, stop now," I demand. "I have to pee. I have to pee reeeeeeeeeeally bad."

She seems shocked at my blatant vocalization, but she brings the jeep to a complete halt. "Bella, we are almost home," she states. "Can't you wait?"

"No" I say while jumping from the jeep. I immediately slide my pants and my undies down so I can squat. I attempt to hold my clothing away from my body as urine begins to flow in a golden stream from my body. Keeping balance while trying to hurry up and finish my business seems to be a task I am not quite up to accomplishing. I feel my naked butt touch the grassy ground under me as I loose what little equilibrium I seem to be missing even on my sober days.

After rearranging my apparel, I make my first attempt to get back in the vehicle that has my body sliding back down to the wet ground below. Note to self, people lacking normal skills of agility only get worse under the influence of alcohol. I slowly drag myself into the jeep finding that I am out of breath and sweating once I make my trek back complete.

Still huffing for air I turn to Alice, "This is it isn't. Do you have any idea what is about to happen?"

"No," Alice says, "but I don't have to see the future to know this is not going to be good. Edward was furious when I hung up the phone. Let's get this over with ok?"

"Yeah," I mutter, "I just hope I can salvage something here."

After Alice pushes the gear shift to drive, we continue down the rocky lane to the Cullen home. Before coming to a stop at the front door, I can already see that many people are outside. At the bottom step stands Jacob, tall and defensive. Upon the porch, Edward leads the group with Carlisle standing to the left behind him while Jasper and Emmett bring up the right. The guys are all there, but Esme and Rosalie seem to be missing.

With a last gulp of air, both Alice and I get of the jeep. I just stand next to the vehicle while my friend, my sister wastes no time in joining me. This feels a lot like a walk to an execution. I am still confused how I got to this point as my memory is scattered along with my gut that seems only able to twist and turn. I feel the bile rising in my throat reminding me of the burn the whiskey had when I swallowed it earlier. The fire may not be as intense, but its presence only continues to make me feel very ill.

"Bella," Edward says. He seems torn between worry and anger at the moment, but even amid these strong emotions, I can see that he is also relieved if only for a moment.

"Edward," I mumble, "I am so sorry."

"Don't Bella," interjects Jacob. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I know this blood sucker has driven you to this."

"No," I say completely exhausted. It is so hard to make my mind work. "No, Jake, this has nothing to do with him. It was just us girls out having fun, and it went too far."

"I'll say it went too far," he hisses. "I have never seen you like that before. Not even when that parasite left, you never turned to alcohol."

"My gosh," Alice springs to life. "Bella is not turning to alcohol. It was Lauren's idea, and it is not like other kids don't drink around here."

"I guess," Jacob whispers.

""Look Jacob, I am fine. Edward and I are fine," I explain. "The only thing that happened is that I succumbed, that sounds funny. That is that I fell under peer pressure and didn't know what to do."

"I knew that little cheerleader was bad news," Edward jeers.

"No, I am the one that decided to drink, and I guess I just got carried away," I grind out while holding my arms around my stomach. A vicious camp seizes my internal organ causing me to bend over. I swear this is never happening again. Too much liquor is like inflicting the stomach flu on oneself for fun.

Edward is at my side in less than a second, "Bella, are you okay?" He picks me up to cradle me in his arms. "Carlisle, you need to look at her."

His father is next to me now, gazing in my eyes, touching my forehead. "Son, she is fine," he says. I can't miss the disappointment underlying the sound. "She is just experiencing the beginning of what is called a hangover."

"I still don't believe it," Jacob pipes up. "I just know you caused this to happen Cullen."

"No, Jacob Black he didn't," I yell. "I did it. I drank, I decided to go for a ride on your bike, and I am the one that is being a teen. God will you drop it, and someone get me something to puke in..." I am trying to swallow the vomit that is climbing up my throat back down, but another heaving action in my gut is demanding to have its day. Suddenly out of nowhere, Esme is beside me holding a trash can and pushing hair from my face as I hang my head down and throw up. Since I have already hurled a few times prior, there is really not much more than bile and spit to release, but I continue to gag empty breathes of non producing stale air. The violent action makes me cry. I am worn out, I still feel sick, and yet again I have done something stupid.

Edward seems to always know what I need and lays my head against his shoulder. He then goes on to rush me to his room and carefully put me down on my feet. He doesn't leave my side although I bet he wants too as I catch a whiff of my current aroma of alcohol, puke, urine, and whatever was on the ground. I feel absolutely filthy

"Bella, I want you to go take a shower, love" he says as he leads me to the bathroom. He leans me against the door frame as he speedily turns it on and adjusts the water.

Crying, I blabber, "I am so sorry Edward. I don't know why I did this."

"Stop little one," he pulls my shirt over my head and then begins to assist me in taking my pants down. I am so wobbly I feel like a child's toy. "We will talk later, but right now I want you to get cleaned up. I will be back in a minute."

The door closes as I step into the shower. The warm water seems to mix with my body to create a puddle of human existence in the corner. I don't think I have ever felt this bad in my life. I guess this why there are scenes in movies of an ignorant person hungover chanting never again. My head is already playing this message over and over in my brain. Never again. Never again. Never again.

My arms are too heavy to lift them. I just stand there under the cascade of wetness trying to will myself clean. I can't help but wonder what my Edward is thinking. I have really done the ultimate, dumb adolescent stunt. But I didn't mean to, I knew at the time it was a bad idea, so why? What caused me to do this?

I can't blame anyone really. I guess I just got caught up feeling better after taking care of the tickets and shopping, so I just kept going with the so called flow. I squint my eyes shut knowing this line of reasoning isn't going to help, but asinine thought processes seem to be all I am capable of having.

The door to the bath squeaks loudly to announce my vampire's entrance. I hear him sigh and grouse, "That dog smell is still here." He reaches for the shampoo and carefully pulls me forward. "Let me wash your hair dear." He goes through the actions of placing shampoo in his palm, rubbing them together, and finally caressing my head.

"Bella, lean your head back a little farther so I don't get soap in your eyes while I rinse," he instructs me. This is so sweet. Maybe he will just mark this little episode of careless behavior as a temporary lapse in judgement. Yes, that seems reasonable, but my conscious reminds me that my memory seems to be failing a lot lately...no seatbelt, tickets, drinking, riding with Jacob...the list is really mounting.

"A-hum," my guy clears his throat. I wasn't even aware that he had washed my body and turned off the shower, but here he is wrapping me in a towel. "I just don't know what to say to you right now Isabella." Ut oh birth name is never a good sign, but I feel so warm and clean.

He leads me into his bedroom where he takes a second towel to dry my hair after sitting me down on his bed, his big comfy bed. I struggle to remain in the present as I feel my eyes wanting to shut down for the night, or is it morning?

"Isabella," he starts. Damn there is my name name again. "We have to talk about what happened tonight. I am sure you realize that I am upset with you. I just don't know what has gotten into you." He seems to be talking more to himself then me really. "I know you know better than this. Drinking, really Bella, it is against law, and riding a motorcycle with that werewolf without a helmet is just beyond words."

I am trying to listen, I am trying to open my eyes. Damn I feel like someone glued my lid shut. Wait a minute, I don't remember getting under the covers. I scoot back to find my cool solid man cradling me.

"Edward," I call out hoarsely. "I am so sorry. I am really not sure how all this happened. I I I..."

"Shhh," he begins to rock me. OOOO that is not good for my stomach, and I think I have thrown up enough for one night.

"But I know you want to talk..."

"Bella go to sleep. We will talk in the morning or when you wake up," he says continuing that back and forth motion that is going to make me loose whatever may still be remaining in my digestive track.

"Stop the rocking," I grind out between my teeth. "God do you want me to toss my remaining stomach contents on your bed."

The movement is stilled immediately as I can hear that all too familiar growl. "Let's just get this over with because I know you are mad. I mean damn, you have that Cujo frothing at the mouth thing going."

"Isabella Marie," he snarls. "I am not discussing this with you tonight. You are going to get the rest you need, but I assure you that we will be talking about what happened tomorrow. I want you sober and totally aware of what I do to make sure that you never even entertain the notion of riding a motorcycle unprotected with anyone especially a werewolf or of getting drunk or of lying to me again."

Now I feel awake but my mind cannot comprehend all the accusations he is hurdling at me. All my mind keeps saying over and over is that I didn't mean to. I feel tears running down my cheeks as I stammer, "I said I am sorry. I don't want a spanking, please." I think a five year old has taken residence in my body. Why in the hell am I even mentioning the idea of a spanking.

"Shhhh, Bella," I feel my lover soothingly run his thumb across my cheek erasing my tears. "Go to sleep my little girl. I don't want you to make yourself any sicker." He now barely strokes my back while humming my lullaby. I am afraid but I am tired.

"Please don't be mad," I whimper. "I don't want a spanking." I can't believe how much I sound like a small child, a small child that is in a lot of trouble.

"Guess you should have thought of that earlier," Edward whispers, kissing my forehead. My sleepy melody begins again, and my fight with mindfulness is lost as I dip into a restless slumber.

**-Author Note-**

**I realize that this might not be what people are expecting, but here are my reasons for this chapter. 1) Bella's carelessness here has nothing to do with Edward per say. It is just her being careless and wanting to be teen. Remember she has been more of the adult in her childhood. 2) Even though Edward is upset, he loves her too much not to see to her well being first. This is why he is cleaning her up and making her sleep, mostly anyway. 3) The stage is set for Bella to reveal that she really feels safe with Edward which allows her to stretch out of her isolated shell. She has to learn how to do this in reasonable way which will come with time. Finally, there is a lot I can do here but my main focus will be on Bella and Edward. Let me know if you would like to see Edward's talk with Jacob and his inner reactions to seeing Bella drunk. Of course there is a spanking coming but I just don't want to throw it in here without having a reason for it. As always let me know what you are thinking, I love your reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

Ahhhhh. Damn my head feels like it going to explode and send brain fragments everywhere. Oh, who turned on the light. I swear I will cause bodily injury to the person that put a million watt bulb in the lamp. I don't care if it is an indestructible vampire.

I grab the pillow under my head and put it over me. Yes, darkness is better, but I hear noise. It is laughter. Deep laughter than might even be sexy if I didn't feel like the atomic bomb had landed on me. I pull at the covers attempting to add more layers to my cocoon, but they won't budge. They seem to easily slide away.

"Bella," that voice says. I know that voice that usually has a dark velvety quality, however, it is scratching against my eardrums like sandpaper at the moment. "I can tell you are awake my darling little girl."

"There is no one here by that name," I groan. "Bella is still sleeping."

Edward takes my covers. I can't believe it, but he is not getting my pillow. I am not ready to face this day. Uh uh, no way, forget. I just want to continue in a comatose state of being till I feel human again. I can't help but chuckle at that thought because most days I would love to be nonhuman or a vampire. Not today though, I just want the damn hammer in my skull to quit pounding.

"Isabella, you need to wake up, love" he says. Now he takes ahold of my pillow and easily slides it from between my head and arms. God dang, there is that light again. Well, I refuse to look out. The one day I would pay anything for cloud cover, and Washington, the state of eternal dreariness, decides to become the sunshine state. I thought that is where my mom lives.

"Eeeeeerrrrrrrr," I growl, but it doesn't seem to affect my monster of a boyfriend. In fact that irritating laughter is back.

"No, no my little girl," he says as he peels my hands from over my eye. "You need to wake up and get some food into your body. You've been asleep for nearly 12 hours. It's afternoon."

"Oh no," I moan. "I never called Charlie, and I have missed school." I am now aware of my surroundings which happen to be Edward's bedroom. I am also alert to that fact that my mouth seems to have been covered in paste while I slept, but I have no idea why I feel like that, like well for a lack of a better word, shit.

"Calm down," my lover replies while he moves my head to his chest. The cool nature of his skin seems to make me feel a little better. "Carlisle called Charlie and informed him you had food poisoning as you and Alice had said last night. He said he wanted to keep you here for a day or two to make sure everything was ok. Charlie was grateful that he would keep an eye on you because he is working covering both his and

Murdock's shifts."

By the looks on Edward's face, he doesn't seem too concerned about my food poisoning. As a matter of fact he appears to be a little perturbed about something. My brain begins to slowly get to work as I start to remember that it wasn't food that made me sick. No, it was the wine and the whiskey I drank. Now it is coming back to me, and I try to move away from my man. There was alcohol, lots of it, and I remember a motorcycle, Jake...I rode with Jake on his bike.

Edward pulls me back as it becomes apparent that I am remembering what happened last night. I turn my head and close my eyes hoping he might let me sleep some more, but his chest erupts with a low rumble to let me know I am not going to be so lucky.

His frosty lips are next my ear emitting a snappy but hushed sound, "Bella, open your eyes and get up."

"Noooo," I whine, "I don't wanna." Sounding like a toddler probably is not in my best interest at the moment, but neither is waking up as I remember the threat Edward gave me about making sure I never even thought about repeating last night.

"Isabella Swan," his voice is now very demanding in nature, "get up now and I mean right now." He goes so far as to punctuate this decree by lifting my hip and giving a swat to my right ass cheek. It was really only a simple flick of his wrist, but the sting is there.

"Mmmmm," I utter, "I guess I do need to go to the bathroom." Finding a convincing butt facade to adorn my body with might be a useful thing too. I jump out bed and try to find my way to the toilette, however, walking seems more challenging now then it did last night. I could swear that someone or something has tilted the room. I am a V8 juice commercial come to life.

Finally I meander my way to the facilities and find some much needed solitude. I can tell already that the today is definitely going to be a memory I will want to forget. This disgusting flavor in my mouth is, is well I am not sure there is an adequate way to describe it. My head would be better if I could just remove it for whatever amount of time it takes to return it to a semblance of working order, at least getting rid of the nameless minion that has decided to beat me senseless would be a start. Lastly, I don't want to complain, but my stomach is like grumbling and gurgling. I feel like my body is going to self destruct. Yes, I can truly say I will never, never, ever, ever drink again.

"Bella," Edward breathes with real concern, "are you ok?"

"Ah yes," I stammer, "just ah give me a few more minutes, please." I was taught to be a polite child, and most assuredly manners can't hurt here either. I scramble shortly to sink avoiding the mirror above it and begin the routine of brushing my teeth. Maybe if I gargle with a gallon of Scope I can get this awful taste out of my mouth. Next I splash some water on my face and finally glance in the looking glass to see a reflexion that I quite honestly don't recognize.

Since vampires are real how about aliens because they must have abducted my earthling shell. I can't be held responsible for my actions last night. I can't help but giggle at the thought of passing that little story off as the truth.

Deep breath as I open the door to see what fate has in store for me. Creeeeeeek, yes that handsomely, breathtaking male specimen is awaiting me, but his delicious smile seems to missing. Looking down I gather that I am in a pair of Eddie's boxers and a tee shirt. "Hi," I try to smile. "MMMMMM, got any clothes for me. Maybe Alice can run me home so I can change."

"Alice won't be running you anywhere for a while," he informs me. It is yet to be in my favor when his topaz eyes are black onyx.

"But I can't parade around here in this," I say holding my hands up like a caught felon.

"Don't worry everyone is gone for the next few hours, and Alice did get you some clothes to wear," he states rather flatly. Arms are crossed with that one hand pinching the bridge of his nose. Guess my stand up routine should wait. "Let's go downstairs and get you something to eat."

"I'm really not hungry," I reply.

"You have to get something in your system or you will be sick again," he informs me. "I don't want that to happen."

"I really don't feel like eating," I trail off.

"I didn't ask if you did," he glares at me. "Come with me." He takes my hand and begins to lead me. I feel like I am either being led to slaughter, or I am about five again and being forced to go where I don't want to go.

The silence between us is loud. I know his mind must be working just like mine is. The problem is that I have no idea what he might be deciding. No, I know what he has concluded, but I am hoping I can do something to change the path I am on.

He leads me to the kitchen and sits me at the table. Without a word he begins fixing me something. Time seems to stand still in this wordless environment. I begin to fidget as I am becoming more apprehensive as each second passes. Esme is the perfect housekeep so there are no dust bunnies anywhere to keep me occupied. I guess even those imaginary mammals are not safe from these vegetarian vamps.

I am startled back to reality when I hear a couple of clinks. Looking at the table I see that I am to feast upon dry toast and warm tea. This seems very appropriate as I am currently being incarcerated.

"Eat" he directs.

I decide not to further attempt the I am not hungry idea as my stomach traitorously rumbles to life. Avoiding eye contact I pick up my toast and begin to nibble. When I reach for my tea, I spot two white pills on the table.

"Take those, they will help with the headache," he directs.

"I'm ok," I whisper.

"Take them," he repeats.

He looks determined with his back irises. I put the pills in my mouth but never take my eyes off his. I go on and take a bigger bite of my toast hoping it will soften the swallowing action I must endure to take these pills.

"Good girl," he sings. He then leans down sighing and kisses the top of my head.

As I finish my tea and take another bite of my toast, my mind begins to wonder about what to say. He knows everything between Jacob, my mouth, and Alice's mind. There is no use hiding anything.

"Say something," I whimper, "anything, please."

"What do you have to say for yourself," he locks eye with mine.

"What can I say? I got drunk last night, I am hungover today. I feel like crap isn't that enough," I begin to get shrill.

"No, not when you risk your safety riding a motorcycle without protection with a young werewolf. Not when you decide to lie to me about you were doing," he blatantly states.

"I knew you would get mad. OK, I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. I guess I was just being a teen for once and not someone's keeper," I rant.

"Bella," Edward says putting his hand against my cheek. "I don't want to be your keeper either, but I do want you safe."

"It is not going to be enough to say I learned my lesson by having this horrible hangover, is it," I question. I don't want what I think is next, but I don't want Edward to keep looking at me that way.

"Are you through," he inquires standing next to me poised and ready to remove my dishes.

I feel a huge lump in my throat that prevents me from orally giving my answer so I nod. This one time, the shake of my head is enough for him. I just can't help but pray that I'm still enough for him. Dang, I feel the watery gathering in my eyes as remorse begins to fill my soul.

"Come," he says looking toward the stairs to tell me what he wants. I guess there is nothing left to say as I follow. All those words, phrases and sentences that could fill this space remain unspoken. The only sound to fill the time required to return to his hide away are the pitter patter of our footsteps.

"Isabella, I am disappointed the most that you lied," he says. I can see the hurt in his eyes as the golden color begins to seep back in. I close my own as I hear his belt being unbuckled, I hear the whooshing of air as it leaves his loops, and I hear the motion of him sitting it somewhere.

"Edward there is nothing I can say," I gulp back the tears. "I'm sorry. I'm very sorry."

Somewhere in all of this I had made it to his bed to be standing in between his two legs. We were looking at each other in the eye, but I was the only one breathing. I was breathing very fast, and I was trembling.

"Isabella, I warned you what would happen if you ever lied to me again," he says in that cold tone of his. "Now it has come time for us to get this over with. I am going to make sure that you never consider being careless with your safety as well as make certain you never try to lie to me again."

His determination makes me want to throw up, but I just swallow back whatever it is trying to escape my esophagus. Before I can register what is happening next, I find myself prone across his lap and gazing at the rumpled bedspread. This familiar position is something I don't want to be in, although I begin to wonder if maybe I need to be in it.

"Isabella Marie Swan tell me why I am going to spank you right now," he says. It is not a question. It is an expectation.

It is a good thing vampires can hear the softest of sounds because my answer is anything but audible. I whisper, "I got drunk, I rode on a motorcycle without protection with Jacob who is a wolf, and I tried to lie to cover it up."

"Exactly," he confirms. "If it was just the drinking, your hangover might be enough. Even riding with Jacob I might overlook but putting it all together, I know and you know I must make sure it doesn't happen again. I love you too much to lose you for any reason. Isabella I am going to spank you first with my hand, and then I am going to give you 10 licks with my belt."

I gasp loudly as I realize what is going to occur. He can't do this. He will hurt me. "No," I softly whimper, "no you will hurt me."

"Yes, I will hurt you, but you've left me no choice," he explains.

I feel my only thread of protection, his boxers, being pushed down my thighs. He has not even struck me once but the tears are already flowing. I am caught totally unaware as the first smack collides with my bare bottom. I barely have time to recognize the blow before he strikes again. One after another comes swatting different areas of my buttocks.

"Ah, ow, noooooooo," follow as each crack is echoed through the room. "Edward please, it is too hard." His ears must not be working so I scream louder, "It hurts, it really hurts."

His only reply is to continue slapping my ass, and I in turn cry and sob. I try to say I am sorry but my words just can't come out any longer. Being encased by one of his legs, I am unable to avoid the barrage of whacks rhythmically attacking my bottom. It is as if an inferno has been released, and there is not one fraction of an inch that has been sparred from the wraith.

I can barely get my breath, and finally I realize that I feel no more hits. Decidedly I feel the icy palms caressing my behind.

"We're not through Bella," Edward sobs. "I want you to count this last part."

"Bbbbut," I stutter, "I ccccannn'tttt"

"Yes, you can my naughty little girl," he reminds me. "Get ready."

I just want this over. I try to focus as I hear something whizzing through the air. THHWACK.

"One," I yell. It feels like a line of pain cutting into my ass.

THHWACK

"Two," I hiss. Damn nothing is worth this.

"Isabella, this is what I would feel in my heart if I lost you."

Oh my god, it couldn't be that bad. SWWWWIIIIIISSSHHHHH.

"EEEEEEEEE THREE," I scream. I can feel my butt swelling.

"Don't you ever lie to me again," he says in the most commanding voice I have ever heard.

"FFFFFFUUU...FFFOOURR," I wail. No, no lies.

"I won't let you destroy us with deceit," he continues. SMMMACCCK.

"FFFFFFFiiiive," I cry out. I am convinced my fanny is going to be covered with blisters.

THHHWACCK.

"SSSIXXX," I sob.

"BELLA, you are my life and I love you," Edward cries. He may have no tears but his voice still trembles with emotion.

SSSSWWAATTT.

"SEEVVEEN," I hiccup. I love you too my mind screams.

WHHHAACCKK. SWWISSHHH. SMMAAACKK

The last three came too fast for me to count, and even though they hurt like hell, I knew they weren't nearly as hard as the other ones had been. It is over but I can't stop crying. I feel my body raise up as Edward turns and lays me on my stomach on the bed. Oh no, he is leaving me. I have upset him too much. He realizes I am not good enough for him. I lay there sobbing like there is no tomorrow, I can't breathe.

"SSHHHHHH, little one," his voice croons. "It is all over and I am so proud of you."

I feel a coolness resting against my hind end. Edward is resting his hands on my bottom, and they feel wonderful.

"Bella," he pleads, "don't ever make me do that again. Don't ever lie to me and be careless about your well being. Never, never lie to me though no matter what."

"OOOKKKKK," I stammer. "Please love me though."

"Oh you silly girl," he coos, "I will always love you. The only reason I spanked you like that is because I don't want to loose you because of carelessness. I will love and protect you always even if that means I have to keep you safe from yourself sometimes." He places tender kisses at the nape of my neck.

I hiss as I feel something cold and wet drop on my blistered bottom. It feels like it is almost twice its normal size.

"My love I am sorry this hurts so, but the lotion will help. You are going to be sore for quite a few days, but there are no bruises, just a few welts. I want you to rest today, then you can look at school work tomorrow," he continues to lightly administer care to my backside. "You can go back to school Thursday."

"Huh," I quiver, "but what about tomorrow, Wednesday."

"This is hard on both of us and you need to rest," he says. "Charlie isn't expecting you till tomorrow night at the earliest."

Finally I can stand his light ministrations. "Bella, I do love you."

"I love you too," I sleepily confirm. My eyes are so heavy even if my heart is light. All is right again with the world, and my fine is paid. I feel the bed move and sag slightly as Edward lays down next to me and begins to hum my beautiful lullaby. He moves my head to its rightful place on his collarbone. I snuggle while a satisfied moan escapes my mouth. He pauses in his musical hypnosis to kiss my head and pull the covers ups around me.

"Sleep my beautiful angel," he says.

**-Author Note-**

**OK, Bella gets punished, but it is what Edward has to do get across to her that he will not let anything destroy this relationship, even if her behavior is the culprit. I know some of your may find this too harsh, but realize the real pain comes in the fact that she actually deserves it. Now all is right again in the Twilight world. Bella has learned not lie to Edward, but I am sure there are a few other ways she can get in trouble. Of course, nothing has to be quite as dramatic as this. Let me know your thoughts on how or if you would like me to continue. As always I love reading your reviews. **


End file.
